Amor: desorden perfectamente ordenado
by katitabender
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando un completo mal entendido separa a dos personas que se aman?
1. Me voy

Capitulo#1: me voy

Había pasado ya un año desde la derrota de Ozai y el establecimiento de una nueva era de paz. Katara de 16 años de edad, había estado fuera dos meses, en Omashu y ahora regresaba a la nación del fuego.

Sokka, Katara y Toph cumplían como embajadores de Aang en las naciones mientras él y Zuko se encargaban de rebeliones aun existentes en la nación del fuego. Katara estaba ansiosa. Separarse de su familia y amigos por mucho tiempo, mas cuando eres joven, es duro.

Exploro cada centímetro del puerto costero de la nación del fuego mientras bajaba del barco que la traia. El puerto era enorme y las personas, ahora de todas las naciones, iban y venían de un lugar a otro.

Caminó un poco mas y encontró a Sokka y Suki esperar por ella. Al momento se sintió muy feliz, pero a decir la verdad, extrañaba mucho a Aang y esperaba poder verlo; seguro qu estaba atrapado en otra interminable reunión.

-¡Sokka, Suki! ¡Que alegría verlos!

-lo mismo digo hermanita- Era su imaginación, ¿katara estaba mas alta?- y cuanto has crecido en dos meses…

-exagerado- respondió Katara rodando los ojos. Luego su expresión se torno vacia- ¿y Aang?

Esta vez fue su querida hermana en ley quien se encargó de contestar- tuvo que salir esta mañana a hacer algo muy importante… ya regresará te lo aseguro.

Katara asintió distraídamente. Avanzaron un poco hasta subirse al carruaje que había mandado Zuko para ella. En el camino iba hipnotizada observando la hermosa flora y fauna de la nación del fuego, sus coloridas casas, sus exquisitas construcciones y los niños que corrían de un lado a otro por el lugar y haciendo enojar a los vendedores ambulantes.

-¿katara?- la voz de Suki la trajo a la realidad

-¿si?

-¿Cómo ha estado Omashu últimamente?

- pues, bien… es bueno que no hubieron muchos daños a la ciudad por la guerra. Las personas ya han logrado adaptarse bien al comercio con la nación del fuego, ha cesado el miedo y el Rey bumi a hecho de todo para que funcione normalmente…

-¿Cómo está él ?- preguntó su hermano de manera interesada

-bromista como siempre… aunque últimamente se ha estado cansando mas rápido de lo normal…

Mmm ya…- suspiró Sokka. Se quedó un momento callado hasta que se enderezó con Júbilo- Bueno… ¡al fin! Bienvenida al palacio Katara.

Katara aunque ya conocía al derecho y al revés el imponente lugar, no dejaba de sorprenderse. Catorce años de su vida estuvo acostumbrada a lugares súper menos lujosos y tan pequeños- no sé si algún día me acostumbraré…- suspiró en voz baja

-lo haces- intervino el moreno- después de algún tiempo… yo ya no me siento tan incómodo…

-pues yo si…- intervino su novia- me siento como una completa desconocida esperando a que en cualquier momento un soldado nos diga que es un sueño y nos ataque.

Katara le sonrió de lado.

Bajaron del ostentoso carruaje y cada uno de los sirvientes cargó las cosas que traia katara del viaje rumbo a su habitación. Los tres jóvenes estaban tan distraídos que no habían visto correr a Toph hacia ellos y lanzársele a Katara haciendo a las dos caerse.

-¡te extrañé, reina del drama!- exclamó dándole un fuerte golpe en el brazo

-lo mismo Toph- respondió ella sobándose el brazo adolorido

…

Katara se encontraba poniendo todo en sulugar en su habitación cuando entró la bandida ciega desplomándose sin cuidado sobre la gran cama.

-¿Qué tal tu viaje?

-cansado- respondió la joven sentándose a la par de su amiga. Toph observaba el techo pensativo. Claro que la ciega no podía verlo.

- adivino el por que estas asi…- suspiró Katara haciendo fruncir a la bandida ciega el seño.

Mientras katara estuvo de viaje, Toph continuamente mandaba cartas notificándole los últimos acontecimientos pasando en la nación, algunos saludos de parte de Aang y su hermano. Es cierto que Toph era ciega, pero había conseguido a Yatma, una señora de 39 años que se las escribia y no revelaba a nadie del contenido que en ella Toph confiaba.

-si, es por eso…- confesó después de un rato.

Katara se enderezó sobre su codo para ver la expresión desolada de su joven amiga.

-ahora que me pongo a pensar- continuo Toph- nunca debi terminar con el Duque, menos por algo tan imposible…

-¿te arrepientes?

-no, no me arrepiento de haber terminado con el Duque porque, a decir verdad, fue una tontera comprometerme sin amor, era más amistad ¿sabes?- Respiró lento y después continuó- pero me es tan imposible sentir que a quien yo amo, solo una persona le cabe de esa forma en su corazón… y no soy yo

- tocara aguantar- explicó Katara después de un rato, fijándose en el comportamiento de su amiga- Sokka y Suki seguirán juntos y aunque no quieras lo tendrás que sentir.

-¿sabes que es lo que mas me enoja Katara?

Katara simplemente esperó a que su mejor amiga se dignará a hablar

-me duele poder senitr como los latidos de Sokka se aceleran solamente con la mención del nombre de Suki, y ¿por mi? ¿K siente por mi? Simplemente nada…

Toph estaba a punto de romper en lagrimas cuando Katara de un brinco se enderezó en su cama

-vamos Toph, ya se que te animara…

…

Aang se encontraba vagando por la calles de la ciudad real, buscaba un regalo especial para su novia que hoy regresaba de Ba-Sing-Se. Estaba consiente de su tardanza, sin embargo la recompenzaria esa misma noche con una cena romantica en un popular restaurante llamado el Fenix.

Aang tenia todo fríamente planeado. Velas, música, soledad, paseo por las calles, llegar al boder del cráter del volcán y ver la luna y finalmente comprometerse con ella regalándole un collar que el mismo acababa de terminar.

Estaba muy orgulloso de su creación. Era la perfecta armonía entre aire y agua. Exquisitamente tallado, brillante y con las mejores piedras. Habia comenzado su diseño desde antes que Katara se fuera a Omashu y, finalmente cuando ella partió pudo terminarlo felizmente sin miedo a que ella fuera a descubrirlo.

Mientras caminaba alguien lo observaba con mucha atención. Al reconocerlo sonrió y se levanto del asiento que anteriormente ocupaba.

¿Kuzom?- lo llamó

Aang casi no se percata pero, de inmediato volteó extrañado. Frente a el estaba la joven risueña, optimista, pelo café y esplendida sonrisa que había conocido en la escuela de la nación del fuego ya hace mas de un año. Su cara dejó mostrar una sonrisa.

-kuzom…-dijo dando dos pasos a él- ¿o debería llamarte por tu verdadero nombre avatar Aang?

-Onji que gusto verte

-me alegro que me recuerdes, con tu vida tan ocupada me sorprende siquiera que sepas aun mi nombre- dijo la joven notando felicidad

-yo nunca olvido a los amigos- sentenció el avatar

-¿Qué haces por estas calles?- preguntó curiosa- ¿no deberías estar en importantes reuniones?

-de hecho tengo un tiempo libre, por eso aquí me miras…

La joven sonrió de lado. Con esos ojos brillantes- eso quiere decir que no importaría si damos una vuelta un rato y platicamos ¿verdad?

Aang pensaba rechazar pero no quería ser descortés. Además solo iba a ser un rato y quería platicar con su amiga. Podría hacer las compras después. Asintió sonriente y juntos partieron por las transitadas calles.

…

¿Por qué me traes aquí?- preguntó Toph curiosa mientras salían del volcán, hacia las laderas a un lugar alejado del puerto y de ciudadanos

-porque… - la maestra agua sonreía mientras caminaba por aquellos sitios. Había descubierto ese lugar por accidente y era tan hermoso que esperaba próximamente mostrárselo a Aang- es un lugar maravilloso para la Tierra control, agua control y además para relajarse.

Toph quedó casi hipnotizada por lo que sentían sus pies.

Hierba fresca empezaba ahora a acariciar sus pies, arboles rodeaban todo el lugar. Llegando se podía distinguir la hermosa laguna cristalina caliente y agua cayendo hacia ella de un risco de piedra solida perfecta para tierra control.

-no está mal- dijo Toph explorando el lugar- de hecho, nada mal

-¿Por qué no simplemente admites que te gustó?

-como dije, no está mal

-¿quieres pelear?- preguntó Katara con una sonrisa preparando un látigo de agua.

-créeme que será un placer derrotarte

…

Sokka estaba apoyado en el balcón de su cuarto con sus ojos cerrados recibiendo el golpe de la brisa del fresco aire en su cara. Recordaba aun a Yue de una manera afectiva, pero se había dado cuenta que ya no la amaba y que las heridas con el tiempo cicatrizan aunque claro, con el tiempo nada nunca vuelve a ser igual

Suki entró a la habitación muy callada, sin ganas de perturbar a su novio. Se acercó hacia Sokka por la espalda y lo abrazó cariñosamente. Le besó sensualmente el cuello. Sokka sonrió ante eso.

-¿en qué piensas?- preguntó en voz baja la guerrera Kioshi.

Sokka volteó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios- en nada importante… ¿Dónde estabas?

-En el comedor- simplemente respondió- Ty Lee me envió una carta sobre como van las cosas con las guerreras ahora que me he retirado.

-¿sientes que fue lo correcto?- preguntó el guerrero. Haciendo a Suki asentir

-¿te hace Feliz?- volvió Sokka nuevamente a preguntar.

-claro- Respondió sin vacilar. Luego su rostro tomó otra actitud- ¿pero sabes que me hace más feliz?- dijo soltando los nudos de su túnica y con mirada sensual.

Sokka enrojeció ante eso- no creo que deberíamos…- el beso de Suki lo interrumpió

-no te preocupes- dijo ella al separarse- ninguno de los chicos está en el palacio y no estarán por mucho tiempo…

-yo sé… pero aun así- recibió un candente de beso de su novia.

-como dije… hay mucho tiempo ¿si?

Sokka sonrió contra sus labios incapaz de resistir mas- si…

Suki se sentó a horcajadas en su cintura y Sokka caminó hacia la cama y la depositó en ella, antes de ubicar su cuerpo por encima del de su novia y seguirla besando con fiereza.

…

¿Onji, hacia a donde vamos?- preguntó el joven avatar al ver que se dirigían justo al borde del cráter.

-te quiero mostrar mi lugar favorito en toda la ciudad- Onji volteó a verlo mientras caminaba- claro que para llegar tendremos que caminar mas…

Aang pensaba protestar

-valdrá la pena, lo prometo- "claro que valdrá la pena" pensaba

Después de un rato llegaron y al hacerlo Aang pensaba que Onji si que tenía razón.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó la joven detrás de él con una sonrisa.

-es hermoso- contestó Aang aun muy sorprendido

-y eso que no has visto todo el lugar- agregó Onji- mas allá hay una hermosa laguna termal con una cascada que cae libre hacia ella.

-¿Qué esperamos?- preguntó Aang dispuesto a seguir explorándolo. Le llamaba mucho la atención y ya se imaginaba a quien mas le iba a gustar.

- podemos parar solo un rato acá- dijo la hermosa chica sentándose en una gran piedra- estoy agotada, no es corto el viaje

Aang le dedicó una sonrisa ubicándose justo a su lado.

-mamá fue la primera persona que me trajo aquí- comentó ella- me traía siempre que estaba molesta o triste por algo.

-¿ella viene aquí a menudo?

-no desde que fue en este lugar que papa dijo que quería el divorcio- comentó su amiga con un dejo de tristeza y con lágrimas en sus ojos a punto de aflorar de sus ojos. Con pesar y para no verla llorar, Aang la acunó en sus brazos y la hizo descansar en su pecho.

-mama nunca se repuso- agregó- éramos una familia feliz y unida y de pronto paso eso…

-quiza tu familia no era lo que parecía- contestó el avatar- tus padres pudieron aparentar para no hacerte sufrir… ¿Cómo es la relación con tu padre?

-genial- admitió después de un rato- de hecho es con el con quien vivo… me llena de comodidades y me acompaña siempre, sin contar con que deja a mi madre irme a visitar

- ya veo

Se quedaron un buen rato viendo simplemente el horizonte. Onji enderezó su cabeza de su pecho. Aang aun tenía sus brazos rodeándola. Ella le dedicó una espectacular sonrisa.

-pero esto me a hecho aprender grandes lecciones- agregó la joven sonrojándose

-¿Cómo que?

-como aprender a arriesgarse para poder tener la felicidad que deseas- y terminando esto se inclinó al avatar y le plantó un beso en los labios.

…

-Toph, ven por acá… sigamos recorriendo el lugar- Katara dijo caminado lejos de la laguna. Toph la seguía de cerca hasta que sintió vibraciones conocidas muy aceleradas. Y entonces sintió otras que estaban de la misma manera. Frunció el seño viendo el lugar donde estaban.

-espera, ese no es…- intervino la ciega

En ese instante Katara volteó para ver petrificada como su novio besaba a aquella chica totalmente desconocida. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y el tiempo se detuvo. Se la secó ferozmente y frunció el seño con determinación mientras dio la vuelta lejos del lugar. Toph luego se dio la vuelta para seguir a su amiga conteniéndose de ir a gritarle a el unas cuantas verdades en su cara.

Katara iba adelante desolada y muy herida, se sentía a explotar. Como hubiera querido tener el valor de enfrentarlos, pero no, ya no había marcha atrás. Toph la alcanzó en una carrera y le sujetó el brazo haciéndola voltearse.

-¿Cómo pudiste no enfrentar a pies ligeros?- le reclamó la ciega muy molesta

-¿de que serviría?- se lamentó- hubiera hecho el total ridículo

-te debe una explicación…

-no me debe explicar el porqué introducía su lengua en la garganta de la otra… al contrario estuvo muy bien descubrirlo asi antes de que fuera demasiado tarde-rió sínicamente- maldito infeliz que dijo te amos tan vacios… quien sabe hace cuanto disfruta la compañía de ella.

-el parecía sincero de su amor hacia ti- agregó Toph-lo pude sentir por las vibraciones

-el sabe tierra control- agregó Katara en un grito desesperado- seguro usó algo para despistar, que tu no sintieras ni me dijeras nada… es que hay que ver que todos los hombres fueron sacados con el mismo bisturí... para demostrar que puede… ¡no te imaginas cuanto odio estoy sintiendo!

- no, pero más o menos puedo sentirlo…

- me iré Toph…- agregó la maestra agua después de un momento- no pienso quedarme aquí…

-¿Cómo?- se sorprendió Toph

- no pienso quedarme aquí junto a él y sufrir cada vez que lo vea, sería aun mas humillación y al menos eso de mi, nunca lo va a ver

-p-pero, no te puedes ir, ¿ a donde irias?

-cualquier parte- añadió- eso sí, lejos, muy lejos…

-¿crees que no sospechara que algo pasó?

-escribiré una buena excusa, me encargaré que nunca se entere de la verdadera razón…

Toph intentó retenerse por lo que iba a decir- ¿puedo ir contigo?

Katara volteó a verla sorprendida

-si te vas, ya tengo la excusa perfecta para alejarme de lo que siento por Sokka, lejos lo superaría…- añadió.

-¿en verdad quieres irte?

-si- admitió la ciega- recomencemos las dos en otro lugar muy lejos de aquí… volveremos cuando estemos listas…

Katara sonrió de medio lado y asintió. Antes de susurrar

-me engañaste y jugaste conmigo, me olvidaste, pero ya nunca esto me volverá a pasar, ya no me enamorare como una tonta- diciendo esto se marcharon a palacio.

…...

Aang seguía inmóvil contra los labios de Onji. No sabia que hacer, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco. Esos labios no eran nada comparados con los de Katara, los labios de Katara eran tan dulces, suaves y apetecibles que solo eso hacia que su mente se olvidara de lo demás. Por fin reaccionó cuando Onji intentó profundizar el beso y meter su lengua en la boca.

La empujó y puso su mano en su boca. Ella lo miró extrañada.

-¿pasa algo?

-si, de hecho si- dijo en tono enojado- tengo novia.

La cara de Onji se tornó sombría

-¿tu tienes que?

-lo que escuchaste- respondió Aang levantándose de donde estaba sentado- tengo una novia

-Aang- se acercó ella, el retrocedió unos pasos- se que no solo fui yo, se que tu también sentiste algo especial…

-te equivocas- agregó el joven avatar- lo lamento mucho Onji, pero nunca debiste hacer eso, yo amo a Katara.

Onji asintió tristemente, apunto de llorar- lo lamento nunca debí…

Fue interrumpida por Aang- Gracias por enseñarme este lugar pero debo irme- dicho esto extendió su planeador y salió volando del lugar dejándola sola.

Se dirigió al pueblo a terminar de comprar lo que hacia falta. A pesar del incidente prometió que eso no iba a incomodarlo ni a desconcentrarlo. Esa noche sería una de las más importantes de su vida y de ninguna manera lo iba a echar a perder. No podía esperar para llegar a palacio, ver a Katara, poder besarla y abrazarla, tenerla en sus brazos y pasar todo el dia juntos. La necesitaba

Aang estaba casi seguro de que su vida, sin Katara no tendría sentido. La vida sin ella, perdía color y encanto. Eso lo descubrió en los dos meses que la tuvo ausente. Lo único que lo mantuvo vivo es saber que ella volvería a él.

Descendió en el jardín del palacio. Appa dormía bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol y Mommo perseguía mariposas lechuzas de un lugar a otro. Sonrió ante esa imagen. Lentamente entró en la sala de estar. Estaba completamente vacía, incluso en la terraza no había nadie. Caminó hasta encontrarse a Guajira, su ama de llaves y señora de confianza.

-disculpe Guajira…

-dígame, Avatar Aang- respondió haciendo una reverencia

-¿ha visto a Katara?- en verdad estaba desesperado por verla.

-si, ella vino hace un par de horas, seguro está en su cuarto descansando.

El rostro de Aang se iluminó con una gigante sonrisa mientras corrió a la velocidad del viento hasta el cuarto de su amada. Al llegar, notó raro que la puerta del cuarto de su novia estuviera abierta y al fin, cuando entró, comprobó que Sokka, Suki, Mai y Zuko estaban petrificados y ni señas de Katara.

Sus amigos lo vieron entrar.

-¿Dónde está…?- fue interrumpido por Sokka

-lee- y dicho esto le tendió el papel al calvo de la flecha azul. Aang lo cogió casi temeroso.

Queridos amigos

Sé que seguramente hallaran ilógico el descubrimiento de esta carta y muchas otras razones que en ella estoy dispuesta a aclarar. Lo he decidido de esta forma para evitarme futuras complicaciones que espero, en el transcurso lograran entender. Me voy, y no sé cuando voy a volver.

Estoy segura que ahora deben estar muy sorprendidos, pero esta era una medida que he decidido tomar por mi bien y espero que también por el de ustedes. Como supongo aun no creen lo que está pasando plantearé mis razones.

Me di cuenta en mi viaje a Omashu que estaba quedándome estancada mientras todo el mundo a mi alrededor seguía avanzando, quedarme aquí con ustedes me hubiera hecho frustrarme y quizá me haría daño. Necesito encontrarme a mí misma. Pero necesito hacerlo lejos de ustedes, se que en la nación del fuego nunca podría.

Estaba dispuesta a desertar en Omashu y ya no volver, ni siquiera comunicarme con ustedes, pero una correspondencia de Toph me hizo regresar a buscarla. Ella también ha decidido partir pues ninguna de las dos hemos logrado crecer y progresar.

No crean que es algo contra ustedes, los amo, pero ninguno me ayudaría a ser quien quiero ser. Lo hago de esta forma porque quiero evitarme despedidas que incluso podrían hacerme cambiar de opinión. Imagino que intentarían retenerme.

Aang, espero que al leer esto comprendas que este es el fin de la relación que tenemos. Ya no puedo seguir contigo y tú tampoco podrías seguir conmigo. Espero que seas feliz y recuerdes al menos los buenos momentos que pasamos los dos juntos. Pero ahora serán simplemente eso, recuerdos.

No me busquen, respeten al menos mi decisión. Les aseguro que en el momento más inesperado volveré. Toph igual que yo está decidida.

Sin más que decir, nos despedimos. Nos reuniremos algún día. Los queremos.

Katara y Toph

Aang dejó caer la nota al piso. Sus piernas flaquearon y calló sentado en el suelo partido en llanto.


	2. Corre Corazon

Capitulo#2: corre corazón.

Aang sintió su mundo derrumbarse completamente sobre su cabeza. Su presión había bajado tanto a punto de un desmayo. Sentado en el suelo observaba como todos los otros discutían acerca de lo que debían hacer. Suki intentó levantarlo. Aang no colaboró

En su mente estaban tatuadas con fuego ardientes aquellas hirientes e insensibles palabras. Aang, espero que al leer esto comprendas que este es el fin de la relación que tenemos. Ya no puedo seguir contigo y tú tampoco podrías seguir conmigo.

¿Por qué?, solo eso quería saber, el por qué Katara se alejaba de él de esa manera. Suki, Sokka, Mai y Zuko seguían discutiendo.

-esa no era ella- agregó Zuko- alguien la soborna estoy seguro.

-Katara no es de las que abandona algo sin luchar Zuko- agregó el sureño- ella no es de las que dejan que las controle…

-¿sí? ¿Y entonces que otra explicación hallas a lo que hizo?- Zuko contestó en tono irónico

-voluntad propia

-no solo ella- Mai intervino- también Toph

-¡qué falta de juicio!- exclamó Suki

-definitivamente…

Aang escuchaba aquel fuerte diálogo sintiendo su cabeza a punto de explotar. Aun sentado en el suelo agarró su cabeza entre sus manos. Tantas voces juntas con los recuerdos de Katara se mezclaban continuamente en su cabeza, mareándolo. Era casi insoportable. Suspiró

-¿podrían callarse?- gritó a todo pulmón. Con el ceño fruncido se levantó del suelo. Los demás lo miraron de manera incrédula. El nunca hablaba así. Emprendió su retirada a la puerta.

-eh… ¿A dónde vas?- intervino Zuko

Aang se detuvo y volteo a verlo lentamente- voy a celebrar que se fue y a conseguirme una novia…- dijo con tono enfadado de manera irónica- ¿pues a donde más crees que voy? Voy a buscarla-Todos salieron corriendo tras él.

Aang caminaba rápido y seguro por todo el palacio rumbo al jardín y el portón principal. Los guardias al ver acercarse al poderoso avatar y al señor del fuego Zuko en su dirección inclinaron la cabeza. Aang se detuvo ante ellos.

-¿han visto a Katara y Toph?

-si-contestó uno de los dos guardianes- salieron hace una media hora

-y quien…- dijo Aang en tono severo-¿les permitió su salida?

Los dos guardias se quedaron viendo de manera totalmente atónita- bueno, yo les di salida… según se ellas tienen permiso de salir y entrar cuando quieran… ¿no es así mi señor del fuego?

Zuko asintió lentamente. Aang resopló ofuscado.

-¿llevaban maletas o algo en sus manos?- preguntó Sokka apresurado

-ellas no cargaban nada señor

Aang simplemente avanzó más deprisa. Entre menos tiempo perdiera mejor. Desplegó su planeador con fuerza impresionante y salió disparado hacia el puerto

…..

Media hora antes…

Katara y Toph iban corriendo como almas que se las llevaba un espíritu por las transcurridas calles de la ciudad. No paraban ni a respirar. Solo querían correr, escapar, liberarse… especialmente Katara entre más lejos estuviera pronto, mejor.

Llegaron al puerto a punto de colapso. Poca no había sido la carrera.

-¿y bien…?-preguntó la bandida ciega

Katara volteó hacia a todos lados examinando cada barco.

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó Toph

-aun no lo sé…-respondió humildemente.

-¿Qué tal a Kioshi?- sugirió Toph

-no…-susurró Katara- muchos nos conocen, sería cuestión de tiempo

-¿Yu Dao?

-¡menos!-exclamó la maestra agua- Zuko y Aang visitan constantemente ese lugar por el movimiento de restauración de las naciones ¿recuerdas?

-cierto…- siguió un gran silencio incómodo- ¿vamos a la isla Ember?

Negó con la cabeza

-¿Qué tal si vamos a Lao Mi?

A Katara se le iluminaron los ojos. ¡Como no lo había pensado antes! Lao Mi es el lugar perfecto.

Lao Mi es una pequeña ciudad al Norte del reino tierra. Totalmente pacifica y turística. Especialmente famosa por su excelente comida internacional y por tener custodiada toda la riqueza arqueológica del mundo, desde su concepción hasta sus días. Se cree que el primer avatar nació, vivió y murió ahí.

Debido a que era una ciudad nada problemática y por estar a favor de todos los trabajos de paz Zuko y Aang no le prestaban atención. Era el lugar perfecto.

-definitivamente ahí nos debemos ir Toph

-entonces vamos a buscar una embarcación hacia el Reino Tierra…-caminaron perdiéndose por toda aquella gente.

…

Aang llegó al puerto fuera de sí. Preguntó por Katara y Toph a todo mundo. Revisó cada barco que se encontraba ahí y además detuvo las salidas de buques del puerto. Estaba hecho un caos.

Sokka y los demás llegaron en Appa poco después. Sabiendo que Aang podía hacer una locura si intentaban detenerlo, decidieron unírsele. Revisaron por todo el lugar. No había nada.

-necesito que me digan los barcos que salieron los últimos 45 minutos del puerto, ¿a qué ciudades se dirigían?- exigió Aang al encargado marítimo del puerto.

El hombre algo nervioso, temiendo haber hecho algo mal, sacó un pequeño libro con el control de registro. Aang rodó de ojos.

-¿se podría apurar?- dijo desesperado

-por favor- complementó Sokka- es importante

-en los últimos 45 minutos han salido 7 embarcaciones, dos comerciales, 5 de pasajeros…

-¿a que ciudades o poblados se dirigían las de pasajeros?- preguntó Suki

-las embarcaciones se dirigían a la costa oeste del reino Tierra, isla cola de ballena, isla Kioshi e isla Ember.

-¿y las comerciales?

- su cargamento estaba dirigido a Ba Sing Se…

Aang resopló y le dio la espalda al señor.

-¡podrían estar en cualquier parte!- exclamó Suki.

-no…-agregó Aang pensativo- es lógico que a la isla Kioshi y a Ember no fueron…

-tiene razón-agregó Mai- en la isla Kioshi y en Ember nos conocen bastante personas, avisarían inmediatamente, eso lo saben ellas.

-seguro están en una ciudad concurrida- comentó Sokka- y en ese caso están en Ba Sing Se o en Omashu.

-podrían estar en Yu Dao-comentó Zuko.

-tampoco- reflexionó Aang- nosotros atendemos mucho las colonias en el reino Tierra por el movimiento de restauración, a una colonia, ellas no fueron.

-pues nuestras opciones son Omashu, Ba Sing Se y la isla Cola de Ballena- terminó Suki.

-¡son ciudades enormes!- exclamó asustado Sokka- podríamos tomarnos meses…

-años incluso. Si se dan cuenta de nuestra presencia donde estén, ellas escaparan- comentó Mai.

Todos se quedaron cabizbajos un buen tiempo.

-¿Qué haremos Aang?- Suki y los demás lo miraron con lastima. Aang frunció el seño. Determinado.

-lo que ellas quieren-dijo- ellas se quisieron alejar… pues muy bien, yo no las pienso buscar…

-¿pero, Aang?- murmuró Sokka incrédulo

-Sokka yo no pienso seguir una búsqueda eterna…-sentenció- para mí se acabó. Mi tarea finalizó aquí.

Les dio la espalda a todos y caminó hacia su bisonte. Los demás preocupados lo siguieron.

…..

Dos semanas más tarde.

Si bien las cosas no se detuvieron por lo ocurrido, era obvio que nada seguía igual. Aang pasaba casi todo el tiempo metido en su cuarto, concentrado en pergaminos de guerra y si no era en su cuarto, era en eternas reuniones de guerra.

Rara vez descansaba, y cuando lo hacía pasaba todo el día sentado en los establos con Appa, platicando… ausente.

Sokka ya estaba empezando a sentir los estragos de la partida de sus amigas. Estaba demasiado preocupado por su hermana. Podría ella estar lastimada, hambrienta, secuestrada. ¡cualquier cosa!

Lo que sentía por Toph no era en nada diferente. Toph era la cómplice de sus bromas, travesuras, platicas. Se entendían perfectamente. Era algo sumamente difícil de explicar, ni él se entendía. Sin Toph el palacio había perdido la vida y, al parecer él también.

…

-¡Hola Amigo!- Aang saludó a Appa mientras se acercaba a los establos. El bisonte, que estaba medio adormilado, al sentir a su amo acercarse despertó y caminó hacia él. Aang sonrió cuando Appa lo lengüeteó.

-pareces muy cómodo-Appa Gruñó en confirmación. Aang sonrió-¿Sabes? Quisiera ser como tú- Aang tenía una mirada tan sombría- no preocuparme tanto por los sentimientos-Appa resopló duro- ¡Suerte que ninguna Bisonte te ha herido el corazón amigo… sigue así.

Pasó largo tiempo antes de que Aang se atreviera a decir algo. No era porque fuera incómodo, a Appa le podía confiar lo que fuera. Es que había tanto que contar que no sabía como empezar.

-¿la extrañas Appa?- dijo de repente. Appa gruñó en aprobación

Aang sonrió de medio lado- sabía que eso harías-agregó

Se sobrevino otra larga pausa

¿ves esto?-dijo momentos después con lagrimas queriendo aflorar de sus ojos grises. De su bolsillo acababa de sacar el collar con el cual se pensaba comprometer con Katara-era para ella

Appa dio un gruñido suave. El avatar rápidamente entendió lo que ese pequeño gesto significaba.

Si, Appa… era…- tomó una honda bocanada de aire- mis sentimientos por ella no han cambiado, pero la distancia y el tiempo lo superan todo. ¿Quién sabe?- añadió- quizá en algún tiempo ya no sienta nada por ella, o ella no sienta nada por mí… solo el tiempo lo dirá.

-Appa… vamos a dar un paseo.

Minutos después Aang estaba sobre la cabeza de Appa. Lograba sentir con vértigo el viento en su cara, la suave brisa helada en su cuerpo. Appa y Aang estaban alto, en las nubes guiándose sin rumbo. Disfrutando.

Aang se levantó y sacó el collar de su bolsillo. Lo miró un momento y luego lo cerró en un puño. Lo que iba a hacer sería complicado.

-supongo que no tiene sentido seguirte conservando…- lo tiró al vació. Quizá después le entrará cargo de conciencia, pero estaba convencido que lo tenía que hacer.

-listo amigo- añadió en voz baja- volvamos a casa.

…

-Señor del fuego creo que ha comprendido nuestras peticiones ¿verdad?- agregó uno de los cinco generales de la nación

-propone que asesine a mi propia hermana- dijo horrorizado

-usted sabrá las anomalías que han estado ocurriendo en la cárcel por su culpa ¿no es así?- interrogó otro de los generales.

-lo sé- contestó de manera fría- pero no hay razón…

-¡se equivoca!-gritó fuertemente el general mayor- ¡la paz cuelga de un hilo Zuko… cualquier revuelta y todo volverá al caos.

-no ose a levantarme la voz nuevamente general- lo aplacó Zuko- créame que se perfectamente la situación actual de la nación del fuego con respecto a otras naciones.

-si lo sabe, entonces comprenderá nuestra petición, su hermana sigue siendo una amenaza…

-¡está encerrada!

-¿Por cuánto tiempo más?- interrogó irónicamente el general- movimientos contrarios buscaran como sacarla. El señor del fuego Ozai ya es inservible sin fuego control pero su hermana aun lo conserva

-mi hermana desvaría…

-es loca pero no imbécil- hubo un incomodo silencio en la sala- no se arrepienta de malas decisiones después.

-me arrepentiré si llevo a cabo su petición…

-o será al revés

Zuko gruño. El consejo estaba empezando a tocarle las narices.

-se termina la sesión-dictaminó Zuko- es mi palabra

El consejo de generales se levantó de su asiento de mala gana y salieron ordenadamente de la sala. Zuko suspiró recostándose sobre su asiento agotado. Los últimos días le habían ejercido sobre su cuerpo una presión enorme.

Mai, como siempre, esperaba que la reunión terminara y llegaba a consolar a Zuko, sabía lo agotado que su prometido pasaba y se afligía por él. Entró y abrazó a Zuko por el cuello.

-¿Qué tal te fue?

-terrible- contestó el señor del fuego

-¿Qué se les ocurrió a tus amigos ahora?

-matar a mi hermana…

Mai no dijo nada. Zuko ya sabía lo que quería decir.

-no pienso hacerlo- dijo molesto- incluso aunque tú también creas que es buena idea.

-es solo que ella es un riesgo…- añadió su amada- y está loca

-pero ya no es la de antes

-pero aun es Azula- recordó Mai- inclusive yo aun temo de ella

Zuko suspiró

-deberías considerarlo

-¿Qué debería considerar?- intervino Aang entrando en la sala. Zuko y Mai se sorprendía del porte y la masculinidad que demostraba el niño ahora.

-nada importante- desvió la plática el señor del fuego- bueno, en realidad hay algo…

-¿Qué es?

-nos vamos de vacaciones a la isla Ember.


	3. Bienvenidos a la Isla Ember

**Avatar no me pertenece, solo me divierto creando historias de esta serie que es una de ****mis favoritas.**

AnNa-HikAr1-n0-SeNsh1 : gracias por el review… me sube mucho el animo y me anima a escribir mas… me contenta que te guste mi fic.

Esponja: gracias por comentar… déjame decirte que tu también escribes excelente… ya ojee tus historias

Kabegami Amaterasu: muchas gracias… me halaga que te guste mucho mi historia.

Nieve Taisho: Me fascino mucho que fueras la primera en comentar mi historia. Me halaga que te guste la forma en la que llevo la trama. Tus comentarios animan mucho e inspiran para tratar de actualizar pronto. Eres Genial XD

Capitulo#3: bienvenidos a la isla Ember.

Si bien Aang, Zuko y los demás eran populares celebridades que además convivían juntos, siempre era una sorpresa que todos juntos llegaran al lugar. La noticia se había difuminado como humo, apenas supieron que el avatar y el señor del fuego se establecerían unas semanas en Ember, la gente empezó a arreglar la isla, listos para su llegada. Incluso una nueva obra de teatro en su honor sería presentada.

Al fin, después de un largo vuelo en Appa llegaron. La brisa del mar era refrescante y el ambiente conmovedor, idílico. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde la desaparición de Toph y Katara, pero no dejarían que nada de eso los afectara.

Entraron a la casa de playa. Estaba limpia y pulcra. Tres sirvientas los esperaban en la puerta con sus cabezas bajas en señal de respeto.

-¡bienvenidos!-recitaron al mismo tiempo

Zuko dio una seña y los sirvientes se alejaron rápidamente por el pasillo. Se sentó pesadamente sobre los cojines como acababan de hacer los demás.

-¿y bien?- preguntó el señor del fuego incómodo.

-bien…- Sokka se rascó atrás de la nuca- ¿Qué haremos?

-se supone que es una playa chicos- dijo Aang con espíritu renovado- hay tantas cosas que podemos hacer. ¡Por fin no estamos llenos de odiosas reuniones! Y escuche que hoy hay una fiesta en la playa por

nuestra llegada.

-pues que esperamos- preguntó Suki levantándose de manera apresurada.

Media hora después estaban listos en la playa. Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde y el sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, dando una escena maravillosa. Los ciudadanos celebrando jadearon casi al unísono. Aang y los demás rápidamente se dieron cuenta de esto.

Las personas los miraban de manera intimidante. Como si fueran especie de otro planeta. ¡Por los Espíritus, que eran humanos!¡como se suponía que se relajarían así!

-eh… ¿fue buena idea venir?- preguntó Zuko. Claramente incomodo.

-supongo- suspiró su novia

-¿quieren comer?- preguntó Sokka, abriéndose paso a un puesto de comida. Pero apenas vio la cara de asombro y como temblaban las manos de las vendedoras, se desanimó- supongo que no…

Tardaron varios minutos para que la gente se acostumbrara a la idea de su presencia sin que les pareciera incomodo y cuando lo hicieron… comenzó la verdadera fiesta.

Bailes, demostraciones de magia, de fuego control, cantos. Disfrutaron todo. Convenientemente las personas los trataban normalmente ahora, seguramente solo tenían que asimilar su presencia y pasado el impacto de su llegada pudieron convivir.

Lo que se aproximaba era un concurso de baile. Parejas se arremolinaban alrededor de la pista, listos para empezar. A Aang le brillaron los ojos.

-¡chicos!- dijo exaltado- un concurso de baile

-mmmppppshhhhmmm interesante- respondió Sokka

-¿podrías dejar de hablar con la boca llena?- gritó Suki por la falta de cortesía de su novio.

Aang rió- ¿Suki quieres participar conmigo?

-Aang soy excelente guerrera y todo…- contestó- pero en moverme con gracia…soy un completo desastre…

Aang miró a Mai y antes de decir algo…

-ni lo pienses- sentenció

Aang suspiró. Realmente quería concursar. Se alejo un poco de sus amigos, envidiando a cada pareja feliz ubicada en la pista de baile. ¡si tan solo Katara estuviera con el! Podría bailar y quizá ser la mejor pareja.

¡ya basta Aang!-pensó- deja de pensar en ella…

-¡como desearía tener pareja!-suspiró.

-igual yo…- respondió una voz baja detrás de el. Aang volteo instintivamente.

-tampoco tienes pareja… ¿eh?

-no… tu tampoco…- le dijo- seguro que es gran concurso…

- todo lo que es de baile- respondió Aang- es genial.

-debes ser muy bueno para estar tan confiado- le dijo la chica.

-no me quejo- respondió Aang- me fascina bailar.

La chica le sonrió un momento y ya iba a comenzar a alejarse. Aang, quien vio lo que ella trataba de hacer habló.

-¿quieres bailar?- le tendió la mano.

La expresión de la chica era sorprendida y sonrojada- ¿conmigo?

-pues con quien mas…- respondió el joven con una sonrisa a tono de broma.

-pues… con cualquiera de las otras chicas que te observan todas enamoradas aquí- dijo ella mirando a todos lados.

-¿ellas?- Aang se encogió de hombros- no están mal, pero quiero bailar contigo.

-es que… es que yo…

-¿no sabes bailar?- Aang aun le ofrecía su mano.

-¡no! Es que yo… buena es que…

Se hizo escuchar una voz bastante alta- cinco minutos para empezar el concurso… parejas, acérquense a la pista.

-¿y bien?- la chica algo nerviosa agarró su mano.

Sokka estaba sentado, con las pierna cruzadas y la mirada perdida en en la nada. Seguro que si Toph ya lo hubiera visto así, ya se habría empezado a burlar de él, o en otros casos, ya habrían hecho de las suyas con los invitados de la fiesta. Y lo que daba casi por seguro… Katara regañándolos. Sonrió de manera vacia ante esos recuerdos. Pues ahora solo eran recuerdos.

Frente a él estaba Suki. Desde la ida de Katara y Toph había estado sumamente triste. Perdido, melancolico. Seguramente era la preocupación por su hermana. Lógico, Katara se había ido sin dejar información.

Siguió viéndolo atentantamente. Lo obvio, Suki lo amaba, no sabia que haría si el algún dia le faltara. Pero prefería no pensar en eso. Era de ella, solo de ella y de nadie mas.

Se acercó a él. Al principio Sokka solo la miró, expectante. Luego el sureño sonrió con cariño y compuso sus piernas para que ella se acomodora. De buena gana, Suki lo hizo.

-anímate mi amor- le dijo la guerrera Kioshi con cariño infinito a Sokka- me acojona que estes así… sabes que te amo… tu dolor también es mio

Sokka la abrazó mas fuertemente- es solo que nada evita mi preocupación.

Suki sonrió burlanemente- son los dos mejores dobladoras del mundo, por nosotros deberías estar preocupado que nos quedamos sin protección… sabes qe es verdad. Ccariño, que van a estar bien.

-lo sé- contestó agridulcemente.

Su atención a la pista, el concurso ya va a comenzar…

-oye- dijo Suki a su novio- ¿es ese Aang?

Sokka volteó y miró a su amigo ubicado en la pista de baile con una chica mas o menos como de su edad.

-Tanto que quiere a mi hermana- dijo- y bien que ya la superó

-sokka no es para tanto-reprendió Suki- sabemos lo mucho que el quería bailar, seguro es una de sus admiradoras…

-si, seguro que si…

Suki se cruzó de brazos. La fiesta estaba muy aburrida, mas con la actitud de Sokka, quería animarlo pero ¿Cómo? De pronto se le ocurrió algo fascinante.

-vamos, ya se que te animará- dijo con renovado entusiasmo.

-mmm no sé- dijo mirando a Aang- mejor compruebo…

-vamos- dijo arrastrándolo lejos, a la playa.

Caminaron hasta un lugar apartado de la vista de los demás. El ambiente era hipnotizante. La arena blanca estaba totalmente pulcra, el mar calmo y a la vez salvaje. La luna brillante y blanca en el horizonte, hermosa, grande, poderosa. Sokka la quedó viendo bastante rato

Suki lo observaba con atención a él.

-hermosa noche ¿verdad?

Sokka sonrió- si, así son las noches aquí siempre.

-¿recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos acá?

Sokka se sonrojó. ¡claro que lo recordaba!. Suki y él habían intentado tener sexo varias veces, pero siempre eran interrumpidos por algo. Unas por Zuko, otras por Aang, después porque sabían que Toph sentiría las vibraciones, pero en la isla Ember había ocurrido.

Había sido después de la obra, Aang había estado muy deprimido por algo y se había acostado temprano. Katara y Toph platicaron un buen rato con ellos, pero luego se fueron a sus habitaciones. Zuko estaba un poco mal por la obra y pues, como no podía dormir salió a caminar por la playa y ahí los dos habían quedado solos.

Flashback

-esa obra fue un completo desastre- se escandalizó Sokka- y ni siquiera tenían buenos bocadillos.

Pero Suki estaba extrañamente callada. No le sonreía

-¡hey!- dijo preocupado- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué?- dijo la joven desorientada. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que Sokka le había pedido- ¡no! No… nada… ¿Por qué?

-bueno es solo que… no te has reído de nada de lo que he dicho…

- oh si- dijo con una sonrisa vacía- tienes razón.

Sokka quedó un rato en silencio.

-¡vamos! ¿me dirás que sucede?

Suki dudó y lo pensó un buen rato. Finalmente se armó de valor.

-es solo que, no pude evitar ver lo triste que te pusiste cuando sacaron la escena de la muerte de la chica que antes te gustaba.

Sokka no pudo evitar que el dolor que sintió ante esa mención, se reflejara en su cara. Suki lo contempló y luego bajó la cabeza, deprimida

-bueno…- comenzó valientemente el guerrero- es difícil evitar que duela… pero no te debes preocupar por eso.

-es solo que me da la impresión de que todavía la amas ¿verdad?

-¡que!- se asustó- ¡yo te amo a ti!

-entendería si tu situación es buscar en mí, lo que viste en ella

-Suki, ¡por los espíritus! Te amo, ¿me entiendes?- ella aun parecía dudar. Viendo esto, Sokka agarró su cara entre sus manos- te amo a ti- y la besó.

Al principio fue solo un beso tierno y profundo, pero con el pasar del tiempo se intensificó mas y mas. Al punto de quedarse sin aire. Jadeantes y con los labios hinchados y rojos se separaron. Se quedaron viendo algo sorprendidos, pero se sonrieron y Sokka la atacó nuevamente.

Sus labios se movían armoniosamente unos contra otros, combinaban perfectos. Volvieron a separarse y Sokka se levantó de donde estaba tendiéndole la mano. La guió por los pasillos hasta su cuarto y ahí, esa noche concretaron su amor con la máxima prueba de afecto y entrega que dos personas pueden hacer.

No les importó si los demás se dieron cuenta o no. En ese momento tan especial solo importaban los dos. y lo mejor de todo… es que no había sido planeado.

Fin del flashback

Suki se acercó lentamente a su novio y lo besó en los labios. Sokka se dejo guiar. Lentamente se recostaron en la arena dejando todos sus problemas y complicaciones fuera. Hundiéndose en la pasión de sus sentimientos.

Aang estaba bailando con la chica. Ella era una bailarina excelente. En el baile incorporaron increíbles piruetas conforme la música avanzaba. Los demás bailarines dejaron de moverse para contemplar. Los jueces del concurso sonreían encantados. Por fin hicieron su gran final y la multitud vitoreo. Los 2 se miraron sonrientes.

-creo que tenemos ganador- anunció el animador- y es el poderoso Avatar Aang y su dulce compañera.

Pasado los acontecimientos se sentaron en una mesa a comer y conversar un poco. Aang no podía dejar de verla. Simplemente no sabía el por qué.

-creo que no nos hemos presentado como se debe- le dijo- Soy Aang- le tendió la mano. Ella la aceptó gustosa

-soy Eun Sung. Mucho gusto

-¿eres de aquí?- preguntó el avatar interesado.

Ella asintió- ¿y tú de los templos aires no?

-si. Bailas muy bien, de hecho.

-tu también. De hecho me daba miedo no lograr seguirte el paso.

-¿de verdad?- preguntó el avatar incrédulo.

-si- admitió con vergüenza.

-no parecía…

Prosiguió un largo silencio incomodo que Aang esperaba no se extendiera. Se decidió a hablar.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-15 y ¿tú?

-los cumplo pronto- respondió Aang

-¡mi mama no va a creer cuando le diga que baile con el avatar!- dijo

Aang sonrió- bueno, me puedes llevar como prueba- dijo- estaría encantado de ayudarte.

Ella rió con ganas- estás loco…

-eso me dicen siempre- dijo Aang encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Eun Sung!- le gritaron de lejos.

Ella puso cara triste- es mi hermana, debo irme…

Cuando se iba levantando Aang la retuvo. Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

-¿te puedo volver a ver?- le dijo. La joven se sonrojó

-Eh… claro…- concedió- tu dime cuando

-mañana a las 3:00 pm en la plaza central ¿puedes?

-¡claro!- dijo y avanzó. Luego se volteó a verlo- mañana a las 3- recordó

-si- dijo Aang- a las 3:00

-por supuesto…- dijo ella con cara soñadora- a las 3:00.

…..

-¡Necesito salir de aquí!- se oyó un grito en lo mas profundo de las celdas de la roca hirviendo.

Una hermosa mujer joven, pelo negro e hipnotizante y amenazantes ojos se retorcía intentado liberarse de sus esposas. Nada funcionó y comenzó su desespero. Estaba toda desaliñada, daba pesar.

Se escuchó una carcajada.

Ella levantó la vista. Intentó ver sobre la oscuridad. No logró distinguir nada. Pero oía esas respiraciones satisfechas. Estaba hirviendo de rabia.

-muéstrate cobarde…

La persona reveló su rostro fuera de la oscuridad. La princesa dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa. Empezó a caminar lentamente por todo el alrededor de la celda, satisfaciéndose del estado de la ex soberana.

-¡Quién diría que la poderosa princesa del fuego quedaría en este estado!- dijo

-búrlate lo que quieras, no me importa.

El la examinó cada momento.

-¿creí que habías quedado loca?- interrogó nuevamente a la princesa.

-¡no estoy loca!- gritó Azula- no estoy loca… no estoy loca, no…

-he venido a proponerte un trato…

Azula se negó rotundamente.

-no creo que haya algo con lo cual puedas tentarme-dictaminó ella.

-¿y si te prometiera entregarte al culpable de toda tu desgracia?

A Azula le atrajo la idea pero no dio un brazo a torcer.

-mi querido Zuzu no me interesa…

-me refiero a la chica…

Los ojos de Azula se agrandaron con rabia renovada.

-te escucho…


	4. espera

**Avatar no me pertenece, aunque me gustaría que sí.**

Hola a todos, últimamente no había actualizado y chispas de creatividad me han hecho retomar mis historias. Particularmente esta. Debo decir que tengo otros proyectos en mente, algunos de los cuales publicaré en las próximas semanas.

Nieve Taisho: gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te sigan gustando los próximos capítulos de la trama. Estará muy movida =)

Nefertari Queen: me alegra que te guste mucho la historia. Tú eres una excelente escritora y espero que sigas así, tus historias son de las mejores.

Sin más los dejo con este capítulo. Debo admitir que no es de los mejores, pues es una especie de puente para llegar a la verdadera acción en la historia. En el próximo capítulo todo estará más movido

Capitulo #4: Espera…

Habían pasado exactamente 2 años desde la última vez que Aang y los demás habían sabido de Katara y Toph. La vida de ellas había permanecido tanto tiempo en las sombras.

Sokka y Suki habían discutido mucho últimamente, y amenazaban con romper definitivamente su relación, aunque… cuando Suki observaba que Sokka hablaba en serio pedía disculpas y terminaban teniendo sexo. Para Sokka algo sí que había cambiado…

**Flashback.**

Alrededor de un año atrás Sokka sintió por fin los estragos de la partida de Toph. Había sido invitado a presenciar el torneo para escoger al mejor maestro tierra. Sokka se emocionó porque esperaba ver la mejor acción en batalla y dos porque tenía cierta fe en que Toph llegaría. Aunque este último motivo el mismo se lo negaba.

Suki miraba con enojo la emoción de Sokka por esa invitación. Intentó impedir que fuera, pues sabía que eso le impediría pasar más tiempo con él. No lo consiguió. Lo persuadió para llevarla junto a él y, aunque el guerrero accedió Suki seguía pensando que él no debía ir.

El día que estuvieron en el torneo Sokka pasó con el humor descompuesto. No ver a Toph ahí le había puesto deprimido e impulsivo. Suki lo había notado.

-está muy bueno el torneo ¿no es así Sokka?- interrogó la pelirroja.

-no como debería ser- se limitó a contestar.

-¿quieres comer algo mi amor?

-no gracias.

-pero tú siempre tienes hambre…- se alarmó ella.

-dije que no Suki…

Suki calló por un buen tiempo, ya ni lo miró a la cara. El torneo para el joven guerrero se volvió totalmente tedioso. Y Suki por primera vez desde la partida de las dos jóvenes asumió que quizá Sokka no estaba tan preocupado por su hermana.

**Fin del flashback.**

Para Sokka todo era claro ahora. Se había enamorado de Toph. Y definitivamente no sabría que haría si no la volvía a ver. Pero siempre en su cabeza estaba latente un problema. ¿Qué hay de Suki?

En las celdas de la roca hirviendo algo estaba ocurriendo. Azula se había vuelto una prisionera calmada y astuta. Se mantenía en silencio esperando pacientemente.

Desde hacía ya dos años empezó a idear el plan perfecto de venganza y el cual culminaría para ella con la muerte de Katara. Ella había estado totalmente al tanto de la vida del joven avatar. Había acatado perfectamente las órdenes de su protector para que la creyeran aun loca y no fuera tomada como amenaza. Se había tragado burla de muchos guardias pero al final cada uno de ellos pagaría con sangre las humillaciones, uno por uno.

La puerta hacia su celda fue abierta y de pie en el umbral, vio a la misma persona con la que empezó a idear todo hace dos años. Se enderezó y cogió una postura más digna.

-¡qué gusto verla!

-¿debería decir lo mismo?-interrogó la princesa- hace dos años me has llevado en falsas promesas… ¿Qué le toma tanto tiempo a tu plan?

-solo necesitaba de ciertas personas- se limitó a contestar.

-¿las conseguiste?

-créeme que si… por fin estamos todos reunidos, solo nos faltas tú.

Azula frunció amargamente su cara.

-pues bien…- habló pausadamente- ¿Qué esperas para sacarme de aquí?- gritó

Hubo una gran sonrisa por parte de su acompañante.

-una distracción- se limitó a contestar.

En el palacio del señor del fuego, Zuko se encontraba leyendo millones de tratados de paz, acuerdos económicos, vías de mejoras para la educación, tantas cosas.

Aun pensaba en su madre, mucho pensaba en ella, quizá demasiado. El paradero de su madre le resultaba sumamente obsesivo. Miraba con meticulosidad cada línea escrita en los textos.

La habitación estaba vacía, oscura, callada. Increíblemente casi imperturbable. Por aquellas puertas entró Dong. General de las fuerzas armadas de la nación del fuego.

-¿mi señor del fuego?- hizo una exagerada reverencia y esperó a que Zuko lo autorizara para hablar.

-¿Qué sucede?

-ha llegado un reporte en el que dicen el poblado de Lao Mi se encuentra bajo una gran revuelta. ¿Qué necesita que hagamos mi señor?

Zuko volteó su vista hacia el general totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Qué es lo que espero que hagan?- dijo

-si mi señor- dijo con voz apurada- debemos intervenir cuanto antes…

-¿Por qué habríamos de intervenir?-ahora Zuko sentía curiosidad.

-señor, eso ayudaría a…- Zuko inmediatamente lo interrumpió.

-no veo en que debe meterse mi nación- contestó severamente- Lao Mi no es ni ciudad ni colonia de la nación del fuego, General… Lao Mi es un poblado del reino tierra… y como parte del reino tierra son ellos quienes deben intervenir, no yo, no usted, no nuestro ejército.

El general analizó cada una de las palabras. Dudó antes de volver a hablar- mi señor si ayudamos a Lao Mi ganaríamos su confianza totalmente.

-General Dong, créame cuando le digo que Lao Mi es una de las mayores cooperantes en los tratados de paz. No creo que sea buena idea intervenir, al contrario podría ser un error. 3 años de paz no eliminan los rastros de 100 años de guerra. Discúlpeme por no concordar con usted pero una intervención militar de nuestra nación podría ser tomada como una nueva amenaza.

-¿y entonces que propone que hagamos señor?

-lo único que puedo hacer es avisar al avatar, él sabrá como intervenir- el general siguió ahí un rato mas. Zuko volvió a su trabajo anterior- puede retirarse general…

Dong simplemente asintió y salió disparado por la puerta.

Zuko suspiró e intentó concentrarse en la lectura. Pero algo lo entretenía. ¿Atentados en Lao Mi? Una ciudad pacifica. Algo increíblemente raro estaba pasando. ¿Habría alguien detrás de todo eso? Debía comunicarle a Aang. Cuanto antes.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando vio a Mai entrar por la puerta. Había algo muy extraño en su caminar. Algo totalmente diferente. Estaba seria como de costumbre, pero algo detrás de ese rostro tan tranquilo ocultaba algo.

Permaneció en su lugar mientras Mai llegaba a su lado. Se sentó en sus piernas. Examinó la cara de Zuko cuidadosamente.

-¿problemas?

Zuko se limitó a asentir. Respiró pausadamente.

-¿demasiado graves?

-no- dijo sin vacilar- no sé ni siquiera por qué me preocupo, Lao Mi no es jurisdicción de la nación del fuego.

-pero… entonces ¿Por qué llevas esa cara?

-Lao Mi ha sido históricamente un lugar pacifico y ahora está en revueltas…

-siempre le llega su tiempo a todo- contestó inexpresivamente- ya pasará.

Zuko se quedó un rato pensativo. Demasiado para Mai.

-Zuko, debo comentarte algo…- al oír la voz de su amada, se quitó de su estado de ensoñación.

-¿lo hablamos después?- le sugirió-debo hablar con Aang ahora mismo.

El señor del fuego se levantó de su asiento y salió por la gigantesca puerta. Mai se quedó paralizada mientras miraba a su esposo marcharse. A Mai si le urgía hablar con su marido.

Zuko caminó por los largos pasillos. Llevaba aquel traje tan imponente que hacía a los empleados temerle y a la vez admirarle mientras lo veían pasar. Todos inclinaban la cabeza bastante sorprendidos. Llegó a la habitación de Aang y entró sin tocar. Su rostro se coloró en rojo totalmente y se aclaró la garganta.

Aang se encontraba de espalda besando a su novia apasionadamente. Lentamente se separó de ella y volteó hacia Zuko. El señor del fuego seguía con cara vergonzosa y roja. Eso causó una pequeña risita en Aang.

-lo… lo… lo lamento- declaró con voz ahogada. Aang sonrió burlonamente.

-eso te enseña a tocar antes de entrar- respondió. Zuko sintió desaparecer la incomodidad.

-¿Qué tal has estado Eun Sung?- preguntó. La joven sonrió maravillosamente.

-pues bien- se limitó a decir. Avanzó lentamente hasta Aang y lo abrazó por la cintura- disfrutando por fin del tiempo libre de Aang. Teníamos semanas de no estar solos.

Aang se abrazó a ella con fuerza. Zuko en el fondo se entristeció por arruinarles el momento

-Aang, ¿podemos hablar en privado?- la cara seria de Zuko hizo verle al avatar que algo pasaba.

-claro…

Eun Sung captó rápidamente- estaré afuera Aang- se fue después de darle un fugaz beso en los labios.

La puerta se cerró.

¿Qué sucede Zuko?

-han ocurrido anomalías en Lao Mí.

-¿Qué clase de asunto estamos tratando?

-no sé, pero parecen ser revueltas de maestros queriendo arruinar nuestra nueva reputación y de paso la paz que tanto ha costado lograr.

Aang asintió lentamente.

-es difícil creer- dijo con voz varonil. Aang había cambiado tanto- Lao Mi siempre ha sido pacifico.

-lo sé…

-me haré cargo- declaró el avatar- Partiré hoy mismo con Sokka.

-Gracias- respondió Zuko. Después de un tiempo charlando Zuko salió de la habitación y Aang quedó solo. Empezó a alistar sus maletas. Eun Sung estaba pendiente de la puerta y apenas Zuko salió ella se apresuró a entrar.

Le sorprendió mucho ver a su novio haciendo maletas discretas. Rápidamente supo que pasaba. Había problemas.

-supongo que se cancela nuestra cita- dijo con voz apagada. Aang volteo a verla y corrió a abrazarla.

-será poco tiempo- el dijo. La joven le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-lo sé- dijo y lo besó en los labios.

Para Eun Sung era increíble ser la novia del avatar. En su familia creían que era una bendición de los espíritus. Ella lo miraba como el ángel de su vida. Aang era un joven tan apuesto, cautivador, inteligente, carismático, poderoso. Todo lo que una chica espera de un hombre.

Por los espíritus. Su cuerpo, sus labios, su aroma eran totalmente apetecibles para cualquier mujer. Por eso en los banquetes era tan codiciado. Lo llevaban de un lado para otro siempre, apartándolo de ella. Claro que ella no sentía celos, sabía que Aang solamente sería fiel a ella. Eun Sung siempre aguardaba pacientemente.

Aang también quería mucho a Eun Sung. Ella era totalmente despampanante y hermosa. Era muy educada, simpática, maternal, inteligente, claro que no era muy aventurera pero eso era de menos contando sus otras cualidades. Han mantenía que después de unos años con él, ella amaría mas el peligro.

Para Aang ella tenía algo sumamente familiar. No sabía qué, ella tenía algo que le hacía quererla. A su lado habían sido 18 meses de entera felicidad y agradecía a los espíritus por ella.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente e inclinaron sus cabezas buscando un beso hasta que Sokka apareció. Lentamente se apartaron ahogando un suspiro de decepción.

-Aang tenemos que irnos- declaró el sureño.

El joven avatar asintió seriamente. Y volvió su vista a su muy decepcionada novia.

-espérame…- le dijo- volveré por ti…

-lo sé- respondió ella.

Aang le sonrió cariñosamente y le besó la punta de la nariz. Salió con Sokka de la habitación dejando a Eun Sung algo angustiada. Algo estaba mal.


	5. Capitulo5: Cuartada perfecta, Parte I

**Avatar no es mío… pero me encantaría que fuera =)**

**¡Uff!** por fin terminé este capítulo y seguro los lectores de este fic han de querer matarme después de semanas sin actualizar esta historia. De ahora en adelante seré más constante. Últimamente he tenido flechazos de inspiración que no puedo dejar que se me escapen. De lo contrario yo misma perdería el hilo de mi historia.

Espero que les guste… los dejo con el siguiente capítulo

**XX**

**Capitulo#5:** Cuartada perfecta, Parte I: desgracia.

Si, Sokka y Aang habían partido a Lao Mi, solucionar las cosas cuanto antes evitaría posibles enfrentamientos políticos. Cada nuevo desorden o atentado contra la paz era un rollo completo y no había nadie más que Aang que deseaba que eso acabara.

Zuko desde la ventana de su cuarto observó al gran bisonte volador partir hacia el horizonte. El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. La temperatura de la nación estaba casi insoportable. Su elegante y pomposo vestuario no ayudaba en mucho y tampoco ayudaba el hecho de quedarse en su habitación sin hacer nada. Pero hacía lo correcto, el indicado para resolver el asunto era el avatar, no él.

Sintió la puesta tras él abrirse, pasos suaves y rápidos atravesar el ladrillo del piso y finalmente, unos delgados y cálidos brazos envolver su hombro. Se dio vuelta con una sonrisa pero la panorámica cambio pronto. No era Mai quien lo abrazaba.

Tras él se encontraba una chica de labios rojos y carnosos con una gélida sonrisa. Ojos amenazadores y cabello negro, lacio hasta la parte baja de la espalda. Todo enmarcaba perfectamente su cara. La joven lanzó una risa siniestra mientras se abrazaba mas al señor del fuego quien sudaba frío.

-¿sorprendido de verme, Zuzu?- Azula susurró en su oído y luego sintió formar un pequeño rayo en sus dedos que iba dirigido a su cuello, a cortar su yugular.

Despertó de golpe completamente sudado. Estaba sentado en el sofá de su habitación, se había quedado dormido. Suspiro de alivio y llevó una mano a su cuello. No tenía ninguna cicatriz, o rasgadura o cualquier otro golpe. Él estaba sano.

No era la primera vez que soñaba con su hermana y sabía que tampoco sería la última. Cada vez los sueños iban peores. ¿Su subconsciente trataba de decirle algo? Quizá sí, quizá no… Solo el tiempo lo diría

El no lo admitía pero se sentía culpable por los desvaríos de su hermana. La joven estaba reprimida de la luz, de la civilización, en una celda oscura y sucia, sujetada por cadenas de hierro y con trajes no aptos para cuando hacía frio. Estaba en la roca hirviendo y, aunque ella había tratado de hacerle cosas terribles en el pasado, no podía evitar sentir cariño y lastima por ella, después de todo era su hermana.

Se levantó suavemente y fue por un vaso con agua para controlar su ansiedad. No funcionó. Intentó respirar pausadamente y cerrar sus ojos; fue inútil.

Escuchó a alguien abrir su puerta. Pasos nuevamente atravesaron el ladrillo del piso, igual que su sueño. Tragó duro, nervioso. Y cuando los delgados brazos se aferraron a su cuello, volteó bruscamente, dispuesto a atacar. Mai lo miró con los ojos abiertos algo asustada.

-¿Zu-Zuko? ¿Qué pretendes?- dijo molesta.

¡Por los espíritus!- se golpeó mentalmente. Era Mai. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo un paranoico. Por las incansables noches de pasar soñando con su hermana, casi hirió a la persona que quería más que a cualquier otra en el mundo. Balbuceó sin saber que contestar.

-Nada- se excusó- ya sabía que eras tú.

Mai lo miró meticulosamente, estaba extrañada por la reciente actitud de su marido. Pero en ese momento ella no estaba ahí para indagar o consolar, estaba ahí para platicar de algo serio. Motivo por el cual lo había buscado veces antes en el pasado.

-Zuko, necesito hablar contigo.

Pero Zuko aun no le prestaba completa atención a su esposa. Solo meditaba lo referente a su sueño.

¿Zuko?

En su mente escuchaba de manera alejada.

-¿Zuko?

Sentía el miedo colarse por cada uno de sus poros.

¡Zukoooo!

Y entonces despertó con un pequeño salto

-¿pero qué te pasa Mai?

-¿Qué me pasa?- dijo atónita- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Llevo gritándote hace rato.

-estaba pensando en cosas- se excusó

-¿acaso no me la puedes explicar?

-no creo que convenga platicarte ahora estos asuntos.

A Mai se le nublaron los ojos de tristeza y suspiró resignada. Se paró de donde estaba sentada y caminó hacia la puerta.

-tenía algo que conversarte, algo que nos incumbe a los dos… pero supongo que es mejor esperar a que las cosas en tu mente se tranquilicen. Hablamos luego.

Mai salió rápidamente y Zuko se dirigió a su cuarto de baño. Sumergió la cabeza en la bañera de rocas y aguantó la respiración alrededor de un minuto. La sacó nuevamente solo para volverla a sumergir. Despeinó su perfecta moña con su símbolo de señor del fuego. Sus ropas también cogieron un poco de agua.

Ya con la cabeza más fría, tomó una toalla y la secó completamente. Cogió algunas cosas importantes y caminó con paso frio a su estudio privado. Fue interceptado por un general de guerra.

-¡mi señor!- se inclinó de manera rápida- noticias urgentes de roca hirviente.

No hubo tiempo. Enseguida se escuchó una gran explosión de la planta baja del palacio. Todo el edificio tembló, los vidrios de las ventanas se difuminaron por todos los cuartos, humo invadió los corredores. Zuko y el general se encontraron de pronto tendidos en el suelo.

-¡pero qué demonios!- exclamó el señor del fuego asustado. Intentó ponerse en pie hasta que sintió clavado en su mano un gran trozo de vidrio que la estaba haciendo sangrar copiosamente. Seguro había llegado ahí al momento de la explosión. Agarró el vidrio fuertemente y lo sacó de su piel sin siquiera soltar un pequeño sollozo. Cubrió su mano con la otra para evitar más pérdida del líquido rojo.

Buscó al general entre el humo solo para encontrarlo tendido en el suelo, con una gran herida en la cabeza. El impacto de la explosión lo había dejado inconsciente. Ligeramente salido de su bolsillo se encontraba un pergamino. Con dificultad intentó desenrollarlo. Estaba escrita una advertencia.

"grupo de rebeldes atacan la roca hirviendo. Han muerto 20 oficiales en el ataque y ha sido liberada de sus celdas la princesa Azula"

Zuko agrandó los ojos del miedo.

-¡maldición!- dejó caer la nota al piso y corrió. Bajó las escaleras casi colapsadas buscando con precaución por cada cuarto lo originario de aquel desorden. Entonces se encontró con Mai. Ella estaba acompañada por un pelotón de 10 guardias reales. Zuko los miró a todos con desconfianza.

-Mai, ¿estás bien?

-si- dijo con voz agotada- ¡por los espíritus! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-un pedazo de vidrio me ha imposibilitado la mano.

¡Joder! El no estaría en tal posición de desespero si Aang y Sokka estuvieran ahí. Solo a él le pasan situaciones de tragedia cuando sus amigos no estaban cerca. Sin contar que la ayuda de Toph y Katara sería indispensable en estos momentos. Katara ya habría curado esa mano.

Tres soldados del pelotón de Mai se quedaron viendo fijamente y, sacando sus afiladas espadas, apuñalaron en el estómago a tres guardias. Mai y Zuko, quienes habían estado distraídos, captaron rápido la escena al ver caer a tres inocentes hombres al suelo. Los ojos de ellos estaban completamente desorbitados y de su boca emanaba un torrente de sangre.

Pero aun quedaban en pie cuatro soldados quienes hicieron un muro de protección que aprovecharon Mai y Zuko para escapar. Corrieron a toda pastilla por aquellos pasillos mientras, detrás de ellos, se escuchaban los impactos de espadas unas contra otras.

Los cuatro soldados no aguantaron mucho tiempo. Los tres hombres eran maestros de la espada; sabían el momento indicado para atacar. Parte por parte el piso y las paredes se llenaron de sangre mientras los cuerpos de los otros valientes soldados caían sin vida.

Los tres espadachines se quedaron viendo fijamente dispuestos a seguir a los soberanos y, empuñando sus sables, salieron disparados por aquellos pasillos.

En las afueras del palacio tampoco la situación era mejor. Soldados reales y soldados rebeldes combatían fieramente. Había cuerpos esparcidos por varias partes. Algunas eran empleadas y cocineras calcinadas por las llamas de la explosión.

Cinco generales del fuego combatían con los soldados por sus vidas.

-¡son muchos!- gritó uno. Mientras quemaba con su fuego control a uno de sus atacantes.

-¡debemos asegurarnos que el señor del fuego se encuentre bien!- gritó otro.

-¡vayan ustedes tres!- gritó Dong, el jefe del consejo de los 6 generales- ¡Moku y yo podemos con estos!

Los otros tres generales asintieron y entraron por los huecos hechos por la explosión. Los otros dos generales los cubrían de sus adversarios. Los tres generales: Tendai, Shamib y Dimab, entraron por los pasillos oscuros y llenos de humo del palacio. Estaba claro que el tiempo era vital y entre mas tardaran, mas peligraba la vida de su soberano.

Entonces vieron a uno de sus compañeros tendido en suelo totalmente inconsciente y con sangre emanando de su frente. Era Korím. Había sido mandado a dar la noticia sobre el escape de la princesa Azula.

-el señor del fuego debe estar cerca- susurró Dimab.

-sí, pero no podemos dejar a Korím, no en esta condición- susurró Tendai.

-yo me quedo con él- respondió Shamib- ahora corran y encuentren al señor del fuego.

Los otros dos asintieron levemente y salieron escopetados por los pasillos interiores de palacio.

Mientras tanto, la situación de Zuko y Mai no podía empeorar. Los dos entraron en una habitación y cerraron la puerta con tranca; cosa que les daría más tiempo. Mai cogió algunas telas e hizo tiras con las cuales podría envolver la mano de su esposo. Zuko mientras, solo con una mano, sacó su juego de espadas. Una vez listo se sentó y Mai empezó a cubrir rápida pero temblorosamente su herida.

Y entonces se escucharon fuertes patadas en la puerta y la tranca que habían puesto comenzó a ceder. Mai entonces hizo los últimos nudos y los dos, marido y mujer, se levantaron lentamente con sus miradas dirigidas hacia la puerta. Estaban dispuestos a dar la pelea.

Zuko sujetó fuerte sus espadas mientras Mai sacó sus dagas discretamente. La puerta cedió y por ella aparecieron los tres hombres que habían matado a sus protectores antes. Sus espadas estaban llenas de sangre y rodearon a Zuko y Mai con intenciones de atacarles.

Uno de ellos se abalanzó contra Zuko quien, con dificultad logró esquivar el ataque y maniobrar su espada. Otro atacó a Zuko por la espalda dispuesto a incrustarle la espada, Zuko logró esquivarlo a tiempo.

Mai no se encontraba en mejores condiciones. El tercer espadachín la estaba atacando con golpes y con espada y, cada uno de los tiros que ella daba con las dagas era fácilmente esquivados, debía hacer algo pronto pues, con su condición no tardaría mucho antes de cansarse.

Zuko entonces pudo incrustarle una espada a uno de sus atacantes quien cayó muerto de bruces al suelo. En este momento fue desequilibrado por el otro espadachín quien, logró quitarle la espada y dejarlo plantado en el suelo.

Mai contempló toda la escena y se distrajo.

-¡Zuko!- gritó potentemente antes de ser atravesada en el estómago por su adversario.

-¡Ahhhh!- volvió a gritar la chica mientras su esposo contemplaba con ojos llorosos la escena.

-¡Mai!- gritó el joven soberano tratando de hacer patadas de fuego para herir a su adversario y pararse a ayudar a su amada esposa. No funcionó pues el espadachín esquivó con gracia el fuego y luego puso su pie sobre su pecho estrujándolo dolorosamente. Zuko contuvo un grito.

El señor del fuego entonces cerró súbitamente los ojos cuando el hombre que tenía encima iba a incrustar la gruesa y afilada espada en su pecho. Era el fin. Pero justo a tiempo llegaron Tendai y Dimab quemando con su fuego control a los dos contrincantes.

Zuko contuvo un suspiro de alivio mientras miraba el cuerpo de los dos desgraciados retorcerse por las llamas. Tendai y Dimab corrieron a su ayuda.

-mi señor- susurró Dimab- ¿se encuentra bien?

A Zuko no le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar porque enseguida corrió hacia Mai que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Sangraba grandemente.

-¡mai!- dijo arrodillándose ante ella- debes luchar

La joven dama respiraba irregularmente.

-hay que llevarla a una enfermería rápidamente- dijo con urgencia Tendai.

-descuida mi amor- susurró Zuko a su esposa mientras acariciaba su cabello lacio negro y luchaba porque las lagrimas no salieran de sus cuencas- todo estará bien, solo no cierres los ojos, manten tu vista en mi.

Mai pronto fue viendo todo oscuro y borroso.

**0.0  
0.0**

Habían pasado ya 24 horas desde el repentino ataque y en el palacio de la nación del fuego seguía emanando el aire aquel olor a azufre y ceniza. Los sobrevivientes limpiaban afanadamente la sangre y quemaban en lugares apartados los cuerpos. La enfermería de palacio estaba llena y un angustiado señor del fuego esperaba impaciente fuera de ella con los ojos empapados.

Nada de eso le habría pasado a Mai si él hubiera estado atento. Y ahora su amada esposa peligraba entre la vida y la muerte detrás aquellas cuatro paredes a las que él no podía acceder.

Cinco de los seis generales velaban por los asuntos de la nación en esos momentos, convencidos de que el lugar de su señor del fuego estaba al lado de su amada esposa. Korim, estaba haciendo atendido en la enfermería por su trauma en la parte superior del cráneo, no era nada grave.

Mientras, Zuko caminaba de un lado a otro con desespero hasta que por aquellas cortinas salió una señora de cara amable, regordeta y seria.

-¿Cómo está mi esposa?

La señora se observaba muy triste.

-¡hable!- exigió con ojos llorosos- ¿acaso ella está muerta?

¡No! Pero…

¿Pero qué?, ¡carajo!

-acaso ella no se lo dijo…- dijo mas en un susurró.

-¿decirme el que?

-ella ha abortado al niño.

-¿Cómo?

-la herida ha causado su aborto ¿acaso no sabía que estaba embarazada?

-no ella no…- y entonces su mente lo golpeó- ¿acaso esa era la razón por la cual exigía hablarme últimamente…?-susurró traumatizado.

-es mejor que entre y le de apoyo a ella, en estos momentos necesita a alguien a su lado que la cuide y la consienta.

Zuko asintió suavemente y entró cuidadosamente a la habitación. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y el color rojo intenso de las paredes solo le daba un toque más enfermizo. Le dieron nauseas.

Mai se encontraba sentada en la gran y mullida cama. Estaba vestida con un ligero camisón blanco de seda y los brazos cruzados por encima del pecho. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y con ojeras, sus mejillas tenían grandes rastros de lágrimas. La pobre había llorado bastante.

Zuko entonces caminó lentamente hacia ella sin vacilar pero se detuvo cuando la vio fruncir el ceño de rabia y convertir sus manos en puños por encima de las cobijas. Todo eso con la mirada pérdida de la joven en las paredes.

-Mai…- susurró consoladoramente.

-vete- contestó ella.

-¡Mai, por favor…!- le suplicó.

-lárgate- respondió.

-Mai, mírame…

-¡que te largues!- y gritando esto le tiró una almohada que por poco casi impacta en el rostro de Zuko.

No quiso seguir insistiendo y caminó hacia afuera de la habitación. La enfermera se encogió de hombros tristemente y bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto yéndose por aquellos pasillos a hacer sus demás tareas. Zuko entonces apoyó su espalda contra la pared del cuarto de su esposa mientras escuchó los grandes sollozos y gemidos de ella.

De algo nuestro señor si estaba seguro. Todo esto era su culpa.

**XX**

**N/A:** lo sé este capítulo fue algo… no sé… ¿violento? Pero supuse que sería mejo así, después de todo, fue una escena de batalla. Seguro les parece triste que Mai haya perdido a su bebé sin haberle comentado nada a Zuko antes, pero así tuve que desarrollar la historia.

Cosas más terribles ocurrirán a lo largo de la trama de la cual ninguno de nuestros queridos personajes saldrá limpio.

Además deseo pedir sugerencias para el fic. Algo que me quieran comentar sobre un personaje o una ciudad del mundo avatar que quieran que aparezca en la trama comuníquenmela, estaré tremendamente agradecida. Es para darle dinamismo a la historia.

**Nota para Nefertari queen:** muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, las tuyas de hecho son buenísimas. Me encanta mucho Teach me to fly, la princesa del sur, el viaje de Korra e interview. Pero las demás al igual son una maravilla. Nos seguimos leyendo =)

**Nieve Taisho:** le he dado unas cuantas visitas a tu perfil y me encantó tu historia "Mi Balcón". Casi me muero de la risa por la reacción de Aang, fue un dulce Kataang y un excelente Tokka. Apoyo la pareja de Sokka y Toph. Aunque como veras en mi nueva historia me he inclinado por Suki y Sokka ¿o no? Te deseo éxitos y que sigas escribiendo.


	6. Capitulo6: Coartada Perfecta, Parte II

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE**

¡Hola! Ha sido tiempo… sí que tenía descuidada esta historia. Espero que los que la leían aun la recuerden y quieran seguir la trama. Prometo ser más constante en mis actualizaciones. Ahorita estoy tomando un respiro.

¿Qué puedo decir? Este es el capítulo que por el momento me ha costado mucho. Tenía una idea, no me convencía… tenía otra, no me gustaba. Escribía, borraba y volvía de nuevo. Era un círculo vicioso jajaja.

Pero bueno… he vuelto y espero que sea por un largo tiempo. Tengo bastante inspiración para ésta y mi otra historia.

Disfruten el Capítulo.

**XXXX**

**Capitulo#6:** Coartada perfecta, Parte II. Incomodidad

Las dos de la tarde, el calor en el ambiente estaba insoportable. Aang acompañado de Sokka llegaron a la ciudad de Lao Mi. Esperaban encontrar un desorden total, la ciudad en llama, gente herida, edificios destruidos, muertos extendidos por las calles y humo sofocante en el aire; pero lo que encontraron fue lo opuesto.

La ciudad lucía totalmente pacífica. Los niños corrían por todos lados, jugaban, se divertían, hacían bromas. Sus padres los vigilaban con sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros. Otros trabajaban o tenían conversaciones normales en medio de la calle, todo normal.

-Sokka… esto no era lo que yo esperaba.

Pero Sokka miraba desconfiado su alrededor; inquieto.

-Sokka…-se rio Aang, divertido por la postura de su amigo- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-esto es muy sospechoso-tomó pose de batalla-¿Cómo sabemos que no esperan que pongamos la guardia baja?

-pues a mi parecer todo luce normal-respondió el avatar encogiéndose de hombros.

-eso es lo que quieren que creas-lo apuntó con un dedo en la cara y puso su mejor cara de maniático mirando inquisitivamente cada parte del lugar.

Aang se rodó de ojos exasperado.

-bien señor sabio detective Sokka ¿Qué te parece si preguntamos al panadero de ahí?

Sokka puso cara de horrorizado

-¡estás loco!-se escandalizó llamando la atención de unas pocas personas cerca de ellos. Aang les dio una sonrisa, apenado-el disfraz de panadero es el más común para los asesinos y conspiradores.

-como sea…

Hizo caso omiso a las advertencias de Sokka y caminó sin dudar hacia el regordete señor. El hombre blanco pasmado, regordete y con mirada amable agrandó la vista ante la llegada de Aang. No necesitaba conocerlo ni examinarlo mucho para saber que quien se acercaba era el avatar y entonces nervioso a más no poder hizo una exagerada reverencia. Aang se rascó la base de la nuca algo nervioso.

-avatar Aang ¿Qué lo trae a mi humilde panadería?

-he venido a hacerle unas preguntas ¿me podría otorgar algo de su tiempo?

-lo que sea para ayudarle mi señor.

Ante esto Aang se puso más incomodo. Podía ser el avatar pero se merecía ser tratado y juzgado como alguien normal no como un ser celestial y superior. Sokka a la par de Aang no se confiaba de nada ni de nadie a su alrededor y mucho menos de la pompa que estaba echando el señor panadero.

-¿les gustaría pasar?-ofreció el humilde hombre- mi esposa hace un gran café.

-Claro-respondió Aang.

El hombre caminó hacia adentro de la casa con una sonrisa. Sokka y Aang se dispusieron a seguirlo al interior. El guerrero de la tribu agua entonces haló la túnica del nómada y lo atrajo hacia a él muy cerca de su rostro.

-¡sospechoso!- canturreó Sokka mirando a los ojos al avatar. Los dos estaban con sus cabezas muy cerca y en ese momento el señor volteó a verlos. Aang y Sokka, analizando sus posiciones se alejaron de inmediato mientras el noble hombre los miró extrañados.

-bien…

-Bien…-repitieron Sokka y Aang a la vez. Claramente los dos estaban incómodos, después de un momento se superó la impresión.

-por favor acomódense iré por mi esposa y unos bocadillos- el hombre se marchó por la puerta de al lado.

-irá por su esposa o por un veneno para matarnos…-susurró Sokka.

-¡Sokka! El hombre solo está tratando de ser amable…

-¡exacto!-enfatizó el guerrero- siempre que alguien quiere ser amable con nosotros terminamos en un apuro. Como la primera vez que conocimos a Bumi y nos puso ese cristal a Katara y a mí, o la otra vez cuando aquel general del reino tierra nos acogió en su base militar solo para inducirte el estado avatar, o cuando Hamma nos acogió en su posada y Katara terminó siendo una maestra sangre o también cuando…

-¡Si, si Sokka, ya entendí!- lo interrumpió Aang.

-a lo que me refiero es que no puedes culparme por esperar algo malo…

-estas exagerando amigo.

-No exagero avatar "puedo con quien sea".

En ese momento el hombre se acercó con unas tazas humeantes y con una mujer algo regordeta y amable con otra bandeja con bocadillos. En ese momento el estomago de Sokka gruñó y Aang volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Avatar Aang esta es mi esposa Karim.

La mujer hizo una leve reverencia.

-mucho gusto.

-el honor es mío-comentó Aang, regresándole el saludo.

-por favor…-dijo el hombre, instando al avatar y a Sokka a comer los bocadillos.

Sokka no esperó y se abalanzó sobre ellos como animal salvaje hambriento. Aang le daba una mirada de molestia.

-creo que me retiraré-comentó Karim dándole una dulce sonrisa a su marido y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina. Aang miró enternecido esa escena.

-es un hombre muy afortunado-comentó el avatar con voz dulce- se nota que su esposa lo quiere.

-ella es el ángel de mi vida- dijo el hombre en un tono de ensoñación- espero que usted algún día viva un amor profundo como yo- Aang se quedó viéndolo serio. Sokka con la boca llena de comida también miró al hombre, pidiendo más explicación. El señor sonrió al ver la cara que le ponían los dos jóvenes- es tan diferente ahora ¿no? Los tiempos han evolucionado, cambiados. Usted debe entender eso avatar. Me refiero a que debes pensar muy bien a quien unes tu vida para siempre. Para mí, por ejemplo, es tan satisfactorio ver en la cama a la mujer que amo, a mi lado cada mañana cuando despierto.

El hombre dejó de hablar un momento, viendo a la nada con una tierna sonrisa de enamorado. Aang prestó mucha atención a esa escena. El hombre reaccionó ante la mirada que el avatar estaba otorgando.

-no importa- dijo él- usted no viene a escuchar asuntos poco importantes como este. Dígame… ¿en qué puedo serle útil?

-¡oh si!- había olvidado el asunto- no sé si es raro para usted pero como avatar yo voy a los poblados con conflictos grandes, con peligro de golpes de estado o con indicios de rebeldías. He recibido una alerta sobre conflictos acá, decidí explorar pero no veo nada raro a mi parecer…

El panadero comprendió la explicación del joven maestro.

-pues la apariencia es diferente a la realidad-comentó él- es como si usted me dijera si está enfermo, que está bien y que yo le crea porque no luce enfermo aunque en su interior lo está. Eso le pasa a esta ciudad.

Sokka tragó rápido todo lo que estaba en su boca-¿a qué se refiere?

-el ser panadero me da ventajas… a cada rato me llegan chismes y según tengo entendido por fuentes fidedignas hace unos días hubo un enorme conflicto en palacio. Cosa que iba a ocasionar una redada en la ciudad.

-¿sabe usted los motivos de la discusión?-preguntó el avatar más interesado.

-bueno Lao Mi no es lo mismo desde que el Rey murió. La reina, no tiene poder de decisión y además se cree que trata de ocultar algunos acuerdos corruptos con ex almirantes de la nación del fuego.

-¿a qué se refiere?

-bueno lo que todo el mundo sabe-Sokka y Aang lo miraban, confundidos- bien… lo que la mayoría sabe. No es nada oculto que la reina engañó al rey con personas de la nación del fuego para evitar los terribles embates de la guerra. Y ahora que todo eso ha pasado, se cree que es chantajeada.

-¿por quienes?

-por políticos del reino tierra y la nación del fuego. Ellos saben cosas muy sucias de la reina e hicieron una revuelta para desbancarla y tomar el poder pero por la gracia de los espíritus las cosas les han salido muy mal.

-¿Cómo ha sido eso?

-se cree que hubo intervención de parte de personas poderosas, lograron intervenir a tiempo y se han convertido en la mano derecha de la soberana desde entonces.

-¿tienes idea de quienes puedan ser esas personas?-intervino el guerrero de la tribu agua.

-no, pero por lo que sé, con su presencia, ellos no han podido lograr lo que querían.

-¿ha pasado algo mas desde entonces?-preguntó Aang con ese tono varonil de avatar que derrite a todas las mujeres, en especial a Eun Sung.

-si… ha habido vigilancia militar en la ciudad. Según la reina es ante cualquier percance.

-¿creo que será necesario revisar la situación?-comentó el avatar a Sokka- y llegar al fondo de lo que está pasando. Su amigo asintió inmediatamente.

-Gracias por su colaboración pero ahora debemos dirigirnos a palacio.

-¡por cierto!-comentó el guerrero de la tribu agua con voz atorada-sus pastelillos están muy buenos.

Con ese comentario Sokka y Aang salieron de la casa.

**XXXX**

-¡Explosión… resguarden las celdas!-gritó el alcaide mientras ocurría un amotinamiento en la roca hirviente.

Guerreros desconocidos, muy habilidosos habían penetrado en la prisión golpeando, atacando y matando sin piedad a los guardias que luchaban a capa y espada por mantener el orden. Pero obviamente ellos no podrían mantener la situación por mucho tiempo.

Dos hombres dejaron inconscientes al controlador de las puertas de los prisioneros, para que estos salieran de la zona de cautiverio. Los maleantes se quedaron viendo entre si y se sonrieron y los matones resguardados en la roca hirviente usaron su fuego control para ocasionar grandes explosiones y descontrol.

El alcaide así como los mejores soldados de la prisión, tratando de controlar la situación descuidaron completamente las celdas en las mazmorras donde se encontraba la peor maleante en la historia de la nación del fuego. Azula.

La joven había estado dormida y se despertó con todo el ruido que ocurría fuera de sus celdas. Intentó caminar y observar por alguna ranura pero las cadenas que sujetaban sus manos se lo impedían. Gruñó duro.

-cállense, estoy tratando de descansar…

Fuera de la puerta de su celda se escuchó una explosión y el guardia que la cuidaba gritó de dolor.

-no creo que dormirse sea lo mejor ahora princesa-comentó su aliado con una sonrisa-necesitamos tenerla muy despierta para sacarla de aquí.

-¿por fin?

El asintió solemnemente con la cabeza.

-bueno pero creo que hay un problema-comentó ella con voz seria.

-¿Qué será eso?

-el hecho de que estoy esposada a cadenas de metal. Y a menos de que tengas las llaves o un doblador de metal como esa incapacitada e insoportable maestra tierra, creo que no hay oportunidad que me saques de aquí.

El hombre amplio su sonrisa.

-le presento a Moh Lee princesa, se encargará de su liberación.

Cierren las puertas exteriores, no podemos permitir que nadie escape-gritó el alcaide mientras los rebeldes lo atacaban como fieras.

Estos hombres eran peleadores expertos y entrenados y no parecían estar ahí solo para alarmar o divertirse. Estaban ahí por algo. Entre el fuego, el humo, las armas, Azula y sus dos acompañantes lograron escabullirse de la prisión. Una vez a salvo los demás rebeldes que acompañaban al hombre los siguieron.

Todos tenían cara de satisfacción y el viento golpeando la cara de la princesa la hizo volver a la vida. Estaba libre… ¡libre! Y ahora podía acabar con quienes volvieron su vida un infierno. Su aliado entonces se acercó a ella y le tendió una caja grande.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó ella extrañada.

-ropa fina y limpia… además de algunas joyas- comentó él- supuse que querría cambiarse sus harapos. Ella asintió levemente.

El Alcaide empezó a toser de cansancio al ver que sus atacantes se habían marchado y que ahora solo quedaban los presos de los que fácilmente podía arreglarse. Pero algo le vino a la mente. Se fueron tal como llegaron. Buscaban algo ¿lo conseguirían?

Entonces volteó la vista a su mejor soldado, además mano derecha.

-revisa toda la prisión y ordena a los demás guardias que ubiquen a estos vándalos en sus celdas. Estamos en alerta así que camina.

-¡si señor!

Cada guardia fue informado y el desorden se calmó cuando los más de 60 soldados del prisión, todos juntos, formaron látigos de fuego haciendo retroceder y además lastimando a los reos. Todo volvió a la calma por el momento, faltaba la peor noticia.

-Señor, la celda de la princesa Azula estaba abierta y el soldado que la resguardaba se encontró muerto en el suelo. Ella ha escapado.

¡Maldición! Ahora lo miraba todo tan claro…a ella ¡la querían a ella!

-manda una carta a palacio ahora mismo-dijo con tono sombrío- informa detalladamente al señor del fuego Zuko y a mi sobrina lo ocurrido acá en la prisión. Se empezará búsqueda inmediata en toda la nación. Registren cada lugar de la prisión. No irá muy lejos…

**XXXX**

Ajeno a todo esto se encontraban los habitantes del palacio de Lao Mi. Era muy ostentoso y escandaloso igual que cualquier casa de cualquier adinerado del reino tierra. Pero el palacio de Lao Mi tenían algo que ningún otro palacio del mundo podía presumir; en él se encontraban las reliquias del primer avatar y además los libros del origen del mundo. Todo el secreto y la magia almacenado en cuatro grandes y lujosas paredes.

Pero el palacio no solo contaba con seguras habitaciones y hermosas instalaciones. Tenía un jardín por no decir demás, estupendo. Fresco césped verde se abría paso por cada centímetro del suelo, tenía diferentes tipos de flores y arbustos, entre ellos los lirios panda y en el centro un enorme estanque de agua cristalina que, en ese momento, estaba siendo utilizado satisfactoriamente.

Una hermosa joven y morena movía lentamente sus manos haciendo que el agua hiciera caso a sus movimientos en acciones circulares. La joven volvió a poner el agua en el estanque y la volvió a levantar. Ella era una perfeccionista al extremo.

No muy lejos, acostada en la humedad y frescura de la hierba se encontraba una mujer piel blanca, y con una sonrisa confiada. Sentía gracias a sus pies cada movimiento realizado por la maestra agua y además, cada movimiento cerca del palacio. Ella no estaba realizando ningún movimiento, ella solo quería descansar el día de hoy.

Ambas habían crecido y madurado bastante sin contar que ahora ellas dos se consideraban una familia. La única que tenían. Estos últimos años habían pasado muchas cosas juntas, cosas que recordaban con el más profundo cariño, habían crecido, desarrollaron sus habilidades se hicieron únicas y originales a su manera y por supuesto se encontraban dispuestas a ayudarse mutuamente.

La maestra tierra era muy bonita ahora y por decir que la influencia de su amiga la había ayudado a hacer un cambio. Ella era alta y tenía un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado. Usaba ahora las mejores modas del reino tierra y de las demás naciones; el final de la guerra había ocasionada una expansión de cultura y tecnología tremenda y ahora se miraban los cambios.

Ya no usaba ropa tan holgada y descuidada como antes. Katara le había hecho ver que ser una guerrera y ser amante de la tierra no le impedía ser bonita y arreglada. Su amiga tenía razón, ella era la misma, solo que con otra ropa.

En este momento estaba usando unos pantalones negros más o menos ajustados, unas botas color plomo sin suela igual al color de su blusa y una chaqueta verde musgo por encima. Su pelo negro estaba extendido y lacio.

Su amiga también se vestía diferente ahora. Usaba un pantalón negro pegado con algunos rotos y manchas blancas. Tenía unos botines azules muy bonitos, usaba una camisa blanca y por encima de esta, un centro del mismo color de las botas. Su pelo estaba extendido y resaltaba las ahora bien definidas ondulaciones y sus ojos estaban maquillados de una manera que resaltaban el azul de ellos.

Las dos eran bonitas y causaban envidias a todas las nobles de la ciudad, mas por una especifica razón.

-Katara ¿no crees que ya has practicado lo suficiente?

La joven volteó a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa- ¿desde cuándo tengo suficiente practicando agua control?

-te has vuelto adicta amiga.

-me lo hechas en la cara ¿Qué hay de ti y la tierra control?

-es diferente- se encogió de hombros Toph. Cerró los ojos y se relajó.

-¿en qué sentido?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-es mi forma de ver…

-Touché.

Pasaron otros minutos en los que Katara seguía empleando a la perfeccion sus habilidades; movimientos elegantes y silenciosos hacían ver la maravillosa forma de su cuerpo. El agua control era un arte y Katara toda una artista.

-dime ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto?

-me he dado cuenta de una cosa Toph y con eso crearé una nueva técnica. Muy poderosa por cierto.

-no se para que quieres otra técnica-comentó la maestra tierra- ahora que si dispones de usar la sangre control no entiendo que mas podrías pedir

-si… pero solo he decidido usarla porque he encontrado un buen uso y para emergencias.

-¿Cómo lo de hace poco días?

-pero logramos controlar la situación.

-sí que asustaste a esos tipos haciendo eso-comentó burlona la maestra tierra-juro que uno se orinó cuando su cuerpo empezó a moverse contra su voluntad.

-sí, me di cuenta- comentó Katara con una sonrisa.

Y entonces Toph agudizó los sentidos cuando unos pasos se dirigían de manera decidida al jardín. Pasos de una persona muy conocida. Katara ajena a esto siguió con su práctica.

-problemas…-comentó Toph con voz cantarina. Katara no tuvo tiempo de voltear a ver a su amiga porque una voz varonil y fuerte la interrumpió.

-¡ahí estas mi linda maestra agua!

Katara dejó caer el agua en el estanque exasperada y rodó de ojos. Con toda la paciencia del mundo se volteó para ver a un joven alto, musculoso y guapo a unos metros de ella. Estaba recostado en el árbol y llevaba una sonrisa confianzuda en su rostro.

-¿Torán?

-hermosa como siempre mi bella diosa…-comentó en tono galante.

Torán, el chico por el cual suspiraba cada joven noble del reino tierra y mas específicamente de Lao Mi. Por eso Katara y Toph eran envidiadas. No era nada secreto de las preferencias del joven a Katara pero, aunque esta le era indiferente, él no se rendía.

¿Cómo es su aspecto? Pues de ensueño. Pelo corto, café y lacio, ojos color miel, cuerpo perfecto y bien proporcionado, alto y por demás de eso sus actitudes eran muy buenas. Era amable, preocupado, decidido, leal y persistente. Sobre todo persistente.

A Katara le causaba gracia.

-¿espiándome de nuevo?

-digamos que chequeo tu seguridad.

-¡ja!-comentó Toph burlonamente- chequeas la seguridad de la persona que te salvó de un golpe en el trasero hace unos días.

Katara reprimió una carcajada ante el comentario y Torán rugió de enojo.

-¡me tomaron por sorpresa!- exclamó

-si… por sorpresa- comentó burlonamente la ciega rodándose de ojos.

Katara volvió a su práctica y él se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

-¿Qué tal una cita tu y yo?

Katara volteó a verlo con una sonrisa-¿esta es tu pregunta numero…?

-creo que es décima vez…

-¿es que no te darás por vencido?

-¿es que nunca dirás que si?

-Torán ya hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces. Me interesas como amigo, nada más

-entonces salgamos como amigos-propuso él.

-¡eres imposible!- comentó ella con una sonrisa y siguió doblando el agua.

-¡por los espíritus Katara!- dijo él cansado sentándose en el césped. Toph siempre se entretenía con sus platicas- te he pretendido desde que te conozco… ¡hace dos años! Ni siquiera el día de mi cumpleaños aceptaste mi invitación a bailar.

-tenías muchas chicas preguntando por ti… yo no iba a hacer mucha falta. Además ellas lucían desesperadas…

-pero en serio… ¿ni en mi cumpleaños?-dijo él desilusionado.

-parece que no-comentó Toph con tono burló desde lejos. Ella seguía con esa pose de relajación que ponía frustrado a Torán. Katara de nuevo dejó de prestarle atención y siguió controlando el agua. Y entonces su rostro brilló cuando una idea le vino a la mente.

-¿ten una pelea conmigo?

-¿Qué?- se extrañó la morena.

-eso mismo… ¿o acaso tienes miedo?-dijo retándola muy burlón. Katara le dio una sonrisa exasperada.

-que seas el hijo de la reina no te hace inmune. No tengo miedo de patear tu trasero aquí o en cualquier otra parte.

-yo tengo oportunidades de ganar. Soy un gran maestro tierra.

-aja-comentó Toph con tono burlón. Katara reprimió otra carcajada. Las pláticas con Torán siempre eran así.

Katara entonces siguió doblando el agua del estanque- Torán en serio no hagas perder mi tiempo…

-¡tienes miedo!

-no…- dijo ella.

-acepta- gritó Toph. Los dos voltearon a verla; Torán emocionado, Katara molesta. Toph sintió las vibraciones de Katara.

-¿Qué?-dijo encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia- ibas a aceptar tarde o temprano.

-¿y bien?- volteó a verla Torán.

-bien- dijo Katara alejándose del joven- pero voy a acabar con esto rápido, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer…

-si como prepararte para la cita conmigo.

-yo seré Juez- intervino Toph- y sentiré si alguno hace trampa.

-yo no necesito hacer trampa para ganarle-comentó la joven con una sonrisa.

-venga…-dijo él con los brazos abiertos- enséñame lo que tienes.

-¡comience la pelea!

Torán sacó una gran roca de suelo y la tiró a Katara. La joven esquivó el ataque con gracia y facilidad y sacó un látigo de agua del estanque que lanzó hacia su contrincante. El se limitó a usar una pared de tierra con lo que el ataque con éxito fue contrarrestado.

Torán tenía una estrategia preparada y la usaría a su favor. Pensaba atrapar los pies de Katara al suelo pero sus planes cambiaron cuando la joven hizo un pedestal de hielo en el estanque y saltó hacia él. El joven sonrió maravillado.

-¿lees mi mente acaso?

-no podrás atrapar mis pies tan fácil…

-no podrás mantenerte en ese pedestal por siempre…

-ya veremos…

Y siguieron los ataques. Cada uno más violento que el otro; ninguno quería perder, ninguno se dignaría a perder. Y entonces en un descuido de Torán ella controló la raíz de un árbol y envolvió a Torán con ella.

El joven se fingió atrapado para hacer que Katara volviera a tierra, cosa que no tardó en suceder pero Katara se había preparado ante cualquier caso. Torán atrajo con sus poderes piedras afiladas a modo de dagas y rompió con eso las raíces. Iba a inmovilizar los pies de Katara, ella estaba a unos centímetros de él ahora pero entonces se dio cuenta que el suelo tenía una fina capa de hielo.

Y cuando intentó estabilizarse resbaló. No pudo mantener el equilibrio y envistió a Katara con todo tumbándola con él. Todo por accidente.

Toph no aguantó más y se soltó en risa tremenda mientras como una niña golpeaba sus puños contra el suelo y de sus ojos salían lagrimas de risa incontenible. Pero de pronto calló. Otras vibraciones, conocidas se dirigían ahí. Tardó en reconocerlas hasta que… abrió los ojos grandemente.

-No puede ser- susurró. Nadie escuchó… quiso advertir a Katara… demasiado tarde.

La maestra estaba adolorida y tumbada en el suelo. Se tocó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Posición incómoda; el cuerpo de Torán estaba esparcido sobre el de ella y su cara, más específicamente sus labios a pocos centímetros de tocarse. El tampoco se había percatado de su posición hasta que sus ojos se reunieron con los de ellas y se quedaron viendo perdidamente unos segundos hasta que…

-¡Katara…!- otra voz, masculina y conocida. La voz de…

Abrió aun mas grande los ojos y volteó frente a ella estaban dos personas a quienes no esperaba ver desde hace mucho tiempo. La respiración se le cortó y de inmediato volteó a Toph, quien también estaba perpleja.

**XXXX**

**N/A: espero que les haya gustado. No sabía cómo hacer un reencuentro impactante y que solo se vieran o se encontraran no me pareció para nada bueno. No nacía de mí y las últimas semanas he pasado divagando eso.**

** .silva: Me alegro que te guste mi historia y créeme que se pone mejor. Gracias por el review.**

**Guest: muchas gracias por tu comentario. Y te aseguro que el próximo capítulo de Castigo Divino estará esta semana.**

**AnNa-HikAr1-n0-SeNsh1: Mai la pasó mal pero créeme que de ahora en adelante ella y Zuko la pasarán peor y con respecto a Katara y Toph espero haberte complacido en este capítulo.**

**Maayaa: espero que mi historia te siga sorprendiendo. Las tuyas de hecho son buenísimas, las dos las sigo con fervor. Eres una gran escritora. Sigue así y actualiza pronto.**

**Ctin939: Thanks for your review. Your story is very nice =)**

**Nieve Taisho: lo de Mai y Zuko… bueno lo hice para darle cierto dinamismo a la trama. A mi me agrada demasiado la pareja de Sokka y Toph y quien sabe… quizá en mi otra historia haya algún indicio de esta pareja pero créeme que en esta si habrán muchos momentos de ellos.**

**Nefertari Queen: Gracias por comentar sobre las escenas de batalla… no creía que estuvieran buenas, pensaba que me faltaba algo. Aun en este capítulo lo pienso… pero bueno… hice lo mejor que pude =) Aquí como has podido observar se dio el esperado reencuentro aunque, en el próximo se da la reacción. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, que me sigan leyendo y que por favor me dejen un comentario. Bueno o malo no importa. Suben el ánimo =)**


	7. Cuando Amas

**AVATAR NO ES MIO = (**

¡Hola! ¿Cuánto tiempo? Mucho y no me sorprendería si me odian por retrasarme tanto publicando este capítulo… es algo así como de relleno y el próximo prometidito lo subo la próxima semana.

Gracias por los reviews… yo misma me he sorprendido de la cantidad de comentarios que le han dejado a la historia y espero que este nuevo capítulo sea digno de al menos un solo comentario.

Les agradezco a todos los que me han comentado mi historia estas semanas.

**Está dedicado para ustedes…**

**XXXX**

**CAPITULO#7: CUANDO AMAS…**

Cuando Katara era una niña siempre se estaba preguntando qué cosa era el amor. Su abuela le explicaba que el amor era aquello que su mamá y su papá sentía el uno por el otro y aunque, comprendía el inmenso cariño que sus dos progenitores quería conocer por sí misma el sentimiento.

Y entonces creyó saberlo. Conoció a Harú. Maravilloso maestro tierra que comprendía lo que era perder a alguien y aun así seguirse manteniendo fuerte para el resto de su familia. Por él sí que había hecho una locura y, aunque ahora le profesaba un profundo cariño de hermanos, ya no sentía lo mismo que sintió en aquel entonces. Aun así Katara lo consideraba su primer amor.

Luego llegó Jet a su vida. Y por primera vez en un tiempo sintió aquel sentimiento de afecto infinito. Jet la cegó completamente, la hacía sentir protegida y custodiada. Katara lo catalogó como su verdadero primer amor y creyó que era el hombre con el que pasaría el resto de su vida, hasta que la engañó haciéndola tomar la decisión de concentrarse en la guerra y dejar los sentimientos de lado secundario.

Se podría decir entonces que pasó mucho tiempo para poder despertar los mismos sentimientos por alguien más. Aang, su mejor amigo, parecía haberla encantado y las emociones que experimentaba con él superaban cualquier sentimiento de antes. No solo amor se irradiaba por parte de los dos, estaba la pasión adolescente y estaban de por medio aquellos besos apasionados que compartían. Era el cielo. Era el verdadero amor.

Bueno, así creía Katara hasta que lo vio intercambiar saliva con aquella chica y entonces, cuando creyó que sintió la magia del verdadero amor por primera vez, comenzó a dudarlo.

Y así armó su propia teoría: "He amado"-se decía-"claro que lo he hecho. He amado a tres personas distintas y seguro amaré a un par más hasta que encuentre la definitiva. El amor es un sentimiento que se presenta en diferentes grados ¿amé a Harú? La respuesta es sí. Era un amor de niños; ¿amé a Jet? Sí, pero era un amor algo más superficial; ¿amé a Aang? Definitivamente si, pero el dolor que me ha dejado ha sido demasiado grande y confuso. En conclusión he amado a tres hombres en diferentes grados de intensidad y podré decir algo del verdadero amor muy pronto, cuando me casé. Cuando mi esposo sea el definitivo"

Pero claro, siempre el destino te juega una mala pasada. Dos años meditando se fueron al carajo cuando Katara vio a Aang y a su hermano frente a ella. Los dos congelados de la escena que ella y Torán habían motivado. Los dos decepcionados. Los dos heridos.

¿Qué hacer? Katara podía verle los ojos a Sokka. Pero su hermano tenía fuego en su mirada. Esa mirada molesta que a veces no soportaba. Pero Sokka no la miraba solo a ella. Miraba a su amiga Toph, que recostada en la arena, no levantaba la cara del suelo. Entonces Katara decidió dirigir su vista a otro lado.

¿Mirar a Aang? Mala opción. Solo esa mirada herida, solo eso, le hacía sentir una presión en el pecho. Definitivamente no quería tener esos ojos grises sobre los suyos. ¿Mirar a Torán? ¡Por los espíritus, Torán! Lo tenía encima. Qué vergüenza. Y si lo miraba seguro su hermano y Aang mal interpretarían todo.

Katara entonces se quitó de encima al chico y se levantó torpemente del césped. Toph se incorporó junto a ella y desde entonces lo demás en su mente era un gran borrón.

Recordaba algunas cosas de ese encuentro. Todas vagas pero sí. Recordaba a Torán presentarse animadamente con su hermano y el avatar quienes solo le devolvieron miradas frías. Cuando el joven se marchó a buscar a su madre esas miradas pasaron a las dos jóvenes. Siguió media hora de gritos por parte de Sokka y de pasividad por parte de Aang. Toph claro que contestó mucho de los reclamos con afán lo que hizo a Sokka exaltarse aun mas. Katara no participo en la pelea y mantuvo su vista fija en un solo lugar. Absorta de todo mundo hasta que escuchó la voz de Aang responder la pregunta de su hermano.

-¿Por qué debería estar molesto con ellas por haberse marchado?- miró a Katara con incesante dolor- después de todo, ellas expusieron sus razones en aquella carta.

No pudieron seguir discutiendo pues Torán volvió a la escena y los invitó a pasar al palacio. Vino por detrás una reunión de dos horas, una cena muy concurrida y una caminata a casa muy callada. Pero ahí estaban ahora, en su casa.

Cuando Katara y Toph llegaron a la ciudad y empezaron a servir a la reina, esta les obsequió una casa muy cómoda con 5 cuartos para atender en el futuro a sus invitados y familias. Claro que Katara y Toph no tenían en cuenta recibir a esa clase de invitados.

Ahora Katara estaba sentada en la mesa de su cocina mientras Toph dejaba a sus visitas en sus respectivas habitaciones. Repasó con sus dedos una y otra vez la taza que tenía frente a ella hasta que su mejor amiga llegó con su cara de fastidio. Esa cara que solo ponía cuando Katara la despertaba por la mañana.

-¿los has ubicado?-preguntó Katara a Toph cuando la tuvo de frente.

-si- respondió secamente- me aseguré que se instalaran en los dos cuartos más alejados de la casa.

Katara sonrió un poco.

-¿podrías recordarme porque los hemos dejado hospedar aquí?- preguntó Toph después de un momento.

-Pues

**Flashback**

Y regresaron al momento de la cena de esta noche. La reina se pavoneaba expresando sus más grandes gratitudes al avatar y a Sokka por su respuesta de ayuda temprana y por su presencia. Katara se sentó justo a la par de Sokka y Torán. Este último auxiliándola en cada cosa que ella quería alcanzar en la mesa. A menudo haciendo rodar de ojos a Aang.

Toph por su parte tenía a Sokka de frente. Y por las vibraciones sentidas en sus pies parecía que Sokka se debatía entre hablarle moderadamente y gritarle. No estaba segura.

Siguió media hora de charlas con políticos que apresaban a los cuatro amigos para saber que harían para frenar el nuevo problema creciente en el reino Tierra; más específicamente en Lao Mi. Y entre plática y plática surgió la siguiente interrogante.

-y dígame avatar…-comentó un alto general muy pomposo- ¿Dónde se hospedará en estas semanas de estancia?

Aang se quedó estático, no había resuelto ese problema.

Pero como siempre hay una mujer chismosa que entra en conversaciones ajenas. En este caso fue la reina quien comentó con una sonrisa.

-oh… pero claro que por eso no hay problema- todo el mundo volvió su vista a ella, mas Aang- La maestra Katara y la maestra Toph seguro están contentas de ofrecer su casa ¿no es así?

Y de pronto las dos jóvenes eran el centro de atención. Las dos jóvenes voltearon a verse con incomodidad.

-seguro- contestó Katara con voz ahogada.

Pasaron después de eso unos 15 minutos más con las autoridades de Lao Mi hasta que en la oscuridad de la noche regresaron a la no muy lejana casa. Aang alumbraba el camino con una pequeña llama en la palma de su mano; una llama chispeante

-espero no las incomodemos por esto-dijo Sokka después de un momento- nosotros podríamos irnos a acampar al bosque si les molesta nuestra presencia.

-no, su presencia no es para nada una molestia- comentó Toph con ironía.

-eso no era lo que parecía cuando se alejaron de nosotros.

-no tengo explicación para eso- dijo la maestra ciega después de un momento- y no me lances esas vibraciones Sokka.

-Bueno, tal vez debería cortarme los pies para que no las sigas sintiendo…

-sí, sería una muy excelente opción aunque eso no impediría el molesto ruido que sale de tu boca…

Sokka se sonrojó de ira.

-Mi voz no es molesta…

-¿No?- preguntó la bandida ciega con ironía- me ha parecido así desde tu llegada.

Sokka iba a comenzar a replicar hasta que Aang lo paró en seco.

-¡Podrían callarse!-Gritó el avatar- no me dejan escuchar mis propios pensamientos…

-¿y es que tú piensas?- preguntó Toph muy molesta. Katara se rodó de ojos.

-pues la verdad si Toph. Ahorita mismo estoy pensando donde hospedaré a Appa.

-cálmate pies ligeros, el patio de nuestra casa es lo suficientemente amplio para que armes una tienda de tierra para el peludo.

Ok… con eso estoy mejor…

**Fin del Flashback**

-y así fue como los dejamos hospedar aquí- concluyó Katara.

-ni remedio- suspiró Toph- a veces quisiera estrangular a la madre de Torán.

-yo te apoyo.

Entonces Toph bostezó escandalosamente.

-Mejor me voy a dormir… ¿tu?

-iré en un momento.

**XXXX**

-y así el avatar, el único capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos, perdió a su amada por el espíritu roba rostros llamado Koh.

La niña de unos seis años de edad miró a su hermano con un poco de tristeza. Sus ojitos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas y frunció sus labios temblorosos. Era una historia muy trágica y triste.

-¿no hay un final feliz?- preguntó la niña con voz inocente.

-me temo que no, todavía…-respondió Torán con una media sonrisa reconfortante.

-¿a qué te refieres con no todavía?

-bueno… Ummi y Kuruk se amaban mucho- dijo él después de un tiempo- estoy seguro que el espíritu de ese avatar sigue buscando a Ummi, después de todo ella es el amor de su vida.

-¿al igual que la señorita Katara para ti?- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El joven le sonrió a la niña tiernamente y asintió.

-si, al igual que Katara para mi- correspondió después de un rato- claro… que todavía yo no he tenido ni mi comienzo ni mi final feliz con ella.

-¡pero lo tendrás!- afirmó la niña- tu nunca te rindes y eres muy bueno. De ti he aprendido todo lo que sé. Eres como un padre para mí.

-y tu…- dijo él después de un tiempo- eres mi princesita y la niña de mis ojos y ni Katara, y con lo mucho que la amo podrá cambiar eso.

La niña sonrió brillantemente- ¿en serio?

-no hay duda…

-¿pero si yo soy todo eso para ti, que será Katara?

-ella… ella será Mi alma gemela…

-¿Qué es un alma gemela?

-bueno… es algo así como lo que Kuruk y Ummi eran…

-ahhhh…- ella se quedó pensativa después de un tiempo- y si Kuruk y Ummi se siguen amando en el más allá, significa que el avatar Aang también la sigue amando en su interior.

-pues no sé- comentó el joven claramente sorprendido por la reflexión de la niña- pero eso es lo mejor de los misterios de la vida…

-nunca sabes a donde te diriges y como termina…- completó ella.

-bueno… quizá no sepa mucho sobre el futuro pero si sé que tú mi pequeña princesa si tendrás un final feliz.

-¿con un príncipe guapo y poderoso como tú?

-alguien aun mejor que yo- esto aumentó la sonrisa de la niña. Él se levantó de la cama de su hermana- bien, es hora de irme…- su hermana se acomodó en las almohadas y él la envolvió con el enorme edredón color rosa de la cama- Descansa mucho Shanti…- le dio un beso en la frente y la miró sonreír al final.

-mañana te acompañaré donde la señorita Katara para que pasemos la tarde juntos- declaró Shanti medio adormilada y cerró los ojos muy suavemente.

-no me gustaría de otra manera- declaró él en un susurro y justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación la voz de su hermana lo detuvo.

-¿Torán?

-¿sí?

-te amo mucho…

-yo también…

**XXXX**

Aang por su parte se encontraba en su habitación dando vueltas constantes en su cama por no poder dormir. Vio al cielo y calculó la hora por la posición de la luna. Las 11 de la noche aproximadamente y la desesperación por querer conciliar el sueño lo estaba matando y no solo eso…

Encontrar a Katara y Toph había sido una sorpresa, mas por las condiciones de ese reencuentro. Que hacia Katara tendida con ese chico ¡en el suelo! ¿Pero que era esta presión que estaba sintiendo en el pecho?

Su interior gritaba ¡celos! Pero lo reprimía con un rotundo ¡no! Y luego se decía que era preocupación por su bienestar. Katara era como una hermana.

"¡Sí!"- le decía su mente con tono irónico-"Como que si con tus hermanos te besas".

Reprimió de nuevo esos pensamientos, él tenía a Eun Sung y según Aang la amaba con locura. Pensando en eso, aun no le había escrito a ella y se lo había prometido. Así que se acercó al escritorio de su recamara, alisó la hoja en la que escribiría y con suaves pincelazos comenzó…

"Querida y amada Eun Sung…"

**XXXX**

**N/A:** algo corto comparado con mis otros capítulos pero esencial para la historia. Decidí centrarme en las emociones en este capítulo, la acción vendrá después. Con respecto a Zuko, Mai, Azula y Suki, quien casi no ha aparecido, saldrán en el próximo capítulo. Shanti es la hermanita de Torán y será indispensable para la trama. Espero les haya gustado.

Déjenme sus mensajes y sugerencias… buenas o malas serán recibidas… gracias por su atención, ¡hasta la próxima!


	8. ¡Si no te vuelvo a ver, pues mejor!

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE.**

Hola, se que ha pasado tiempo y aunque no es deseo mío, me he atrasado en mis actualizaciones. Este capítulo es para todos los que me han pedido una mejor conversación entre Aang y Katara, es dedicado para todos los que se han dedicado a mi historia y comentan cada semana, ustedes me dan ánimos de escribir y créanme que no me olvido de ustedes, ¡nunca!=)

Espero les guste…

* * *

**Capitulo#8: ¡Si no te vuelvo a ver, pues mejor!**

-¿Cómo ha amanecido?- preguntó el señor del fuego a la curandera encargada de su esposa Mai.

La mujer, algo arrugada por la edad, frunció el ceño en preocupación y bajo lentamente la cabeza dando un suspiro resignado.

-¿Qué quiere que le diga?- contestó ella- su estado aun es delicado, no quiere comer o tomar nada; si sigue así no tardará antes de que enferme gravemente.

Zuko suspiró y miró hacia la habitación donde su esposa se encontraba, se armó de valor.

-iré a verla…

La mujer lo detuvo poniendo su brazo en frente para detenerlo.

-Lo siento mi señor pero me temo que no podrá pasar.

Zuko se molestó.

-¡qué! ¿Por qué no? Le exijo que me deje pasar.

-¡ella no quiere verlo!

Zuko se tranquilizó, algo anonadado por lo pronunciado por la señora.

-no quiere verme…- susurró con pesadez.

Ella negó efusivamente.

-me temo que no…- vio a su superior sentarse en un banco cerca de donde estaban. Lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos- no se preocupe- lo tranquilizó- me aseguraré que a ella no le pase nada y cuando esté lista para hablar, lo llamaré. Permiso.

El joven entonces permaneció ahí, esperando, aguardando, pero nada de parte de ella para que pudiera ver a Mai. Se estuvo unas dos horas ahí solo hasta que la novia de su mejor amigo se le apareció. Estaba vestida con un kimono rosado tierno y unas coletas que enrollaban su liso cabello. Se sentó junto a él.

-¿aun nada?- preguntó.

El joven negó con la cabeza. La joven respiró pesadamente.

-me ha llegado una carta de Aang hace un rato en la mañana- comentó de manera casual- lo raro es que no me comenta nada de lo que ha pasado con Mai o contigo ¿no le has dicho?

Zuko negó con la cabeza.

-¿pero por qué?- se escandalizó la joven.

-porque… no quiero preocuparlo mas ¿bien?- ella asintió levemente- últimamente las cosas están fuera de control y no quiero que su preocupación hacia a mí, a como lo conozco, lo haga regresar antes sin terminar de resolver su problema en Lao Mi.

Eun Sung se afligió un poco, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Zuko.

-se que lo extrañas- comentó luego- pero no quiero que por mi situación apresure su regreso acá. Siento que lo esperes más.

-no importa…- dijo después de un tiempo- siempre supe que estar con él no iba a ser sencillo, pero le echo tanto de menos y la carta que me ha enviado… creo que exagero y que es mi imaginación pero sentí su escritura tan distante.

Zuko le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-es tu imaginación, Aang te ama mucho.

Ella asintió y sonrió- igual Mai a ti… solo tienes que darle tiempo.

-pero es tan difícil…

Eun Sung asintió y luego parpadeó significativamente a todo el lugar.

-¿y Suki?

Zuko parpadeó en desconcierto también.

-pues con lo que ha pasado con Mai, desde el día en que Aang y Sokka partieron a Lao Mi, no la he vuelto a ver…

**XXXX**

Katara bajó por las escaleras de su casa rumbo a la cocina. Acababa de surgir el sol en el horizonte y con este pensamiento se dirigió a hacer el desayuno. Entró a la cocina restregándose los ojos y sin prestar atención a su medio hasta que una voz muy varonil la sacó de su ensoñación.

-buenos días…

Se detuvo en seco y abrió los ojos. Ahí, sentado en la mesa, con un buen desayuno preparado, un tazón de fruta fresca y un gran vaso de jugo se encontraba Aang cómodamente. Era una escena incomoda y mas por el hecho de que era la primera vez juntos, solos en más de dos años.

-buenos días- contestó a como pudo.

Aang seguía con su expresión extrañamente seria y continuó.

-he preparado el desayuno- dijo- es mi manera de agradecer por dejarnos hospedar.

Katara entonces tomó un asiento frente a él.

-no es problema, han venido a ayudar a la ciudad, es lo menos que podemos hacer.

Vinieron más de cinco minutos de silencio incomodo y miradas gachas hasta que Aang inició a formularse lo mismo que lo había atormentado hace dos años. Viendo a Katara sentada junto frente a él le hacía sentirse tan irreal pero a la vez hacia que la incertidumbre de lo que pasó creciera en su cabeza al límite. Sin poder siquiera contenerse habló:

-te encontramos…- dijo de manera afirmativa y con voz totalmente rasposa e hiriente. Katara entonces alzó la vista, topándose directamente con la mirada gélida del joven.

-nunca me escondí- mintió.

-pero te fuiste…

Aang la miró de manera irónica y Katara sintió no poder seguir comiendo.

-¿estabas enferma? ¿Te sentías mal?- Katara lo miró confundida- solo te pregunto porque ni tu ni Toph escribieron o visitaron o nos enviaron señales de humo…

Katara intentó hablar pero Aang la detuvo.

-y por favor no me vengas con la excusa de que has dejado todo totalmente explicado en aquella carta. Ni siquiera pudiste tener las agallas de verme y decirme que ya no me querías cerca de ti a la cara.

La joven entonces le lanzó una gélida mirada a la cara. Necesitaban esta conversación hace mucho tiempo.

-eres un hipócrita- comentó ella. El avatar alzó la vista sorprendido.

-¡ahora yo soy el hipócrita!

-sí, lo eres. ¿Cómo puedes hacer que no sabes nada cuando recuerdas más de lo que crees sobre ese día?

-¿de qué hablas?

Katara rodó los ojos de manera irónica y rió histéricamente. Aang observando su actitud creyó saber qué pasaba.

-ahora no te entiendo- comentó - ¿se supone que yo debería ser el que pida disculpas cuando en realidad quien se fue y actuó como un tonto fuiste tú?

-una mentira tras otras Aang, ¿Cuántas mas piensas sostener?- ella lo miró con la cabeza muy en alto- pero hacerte el tonto no va a funcionar mas conmigo, las cosas que he visto me han demostrado que eres quizá uno de los mas mentirosos existentes en el planeta.

Aang entonces se sintió verdaderamente ofendido; a Katara nunca le había mentido, ¡nunca! Y ella campante lo acusaba de esa manera.

-no sabes cómo me decepciona que la niña buena que eras se haya convertido en esto.

-pienso lo mismo- contestó ella mirándolo con repulsión- desearía no haberte vuelto a ver todavía.

Aang entonces se levantó de la mesa e intentó salir por la puerta pero antes se volvió hacia la joven que miraba hacia otro lado de la habitación.

-no te preocupes- contestó- pronto el problema acá en Lao Mi estará resuelto y no tendrás que volver a verme nunca más.

Cuando Katara sintió que él no la miraba se puso a llorar recordando todo aquello hermoso que había vivido con él y que ahora no eran solo mas que recuerdos. La joven está aun fuera de sí y el hecho de que Torán llegara a verla no hizo más que empeorar.

-Katara te quería preguntar si no querías…

-Torán…- dijo con voz amarga- no estoy de humor, ¿me podrías dejar sola?

Pero él preocupado por la chica se acercó aun más. Grave error.

-Katara pero que…-

-¡Que me dejes sola!- gritó.

El joven solo la miró antes de salir casi corriendo de esa casa y con lágrimas en los ojos.

**XXXX**

Sokka se levantó normalmente esa mañana igual que las otras, dejando a un lado los acontecimientos pasados el anterior día. Necesitaba un buen baño eso, además de que tenía que hacer sus necesidades básicas. En la casa solo había un baño y se apresuró para poder llegar a él cuando lo hizo…

"perfecto"- pensó- está ocupado.

-¿Quién está ahí adentro?- preguntó.

No hubo respuesta.

-¿se tardará?

Nada…

Se exasperó.

-¿Quién demonios está ahí adentro?

Oyó una risa baja y molesta.

-Toph no siento agua caer ya terminaste ¿no es así?

-afirmativo- contestó ella de adentro.

-entonces sal… algunas personas lo necesitamos ¿sabes?

-ahora que me reviso bien, creo que no he quedado totalmente limpia. Volveré a bañarme.

-Sal Toph- golpeó duro- en serio…

De nuevo aquella risa.

-¡Toph!

-suerte con eso Sokka.

-¡Por favor Toph!

-bueno… ahora que dices por favor…- Sokka esperó unos segundos su respuesta- tardaré algo más.

El joven azotó su cabeza contra la puerta

**XXXX**

Aang salió de la casa algo apurado y frustrado y dolido. Katara lo había acusado horriblemente cuando era ella quien tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando. Su cabeza le dolía a mares y sentarse en la banca de un parque de la ciudad no ayudó.

La risa de los niños inundaba su cabeza junto con el sonido de la naturaleza, todo hasta que en la misma banca que él estaba, hubo el recargo de otro ligero peso. Levantó la vista para ver a una encantadora y pequeña niña reír viéndolo y mecer sus piecitos de adelante hacia atrás con gracia.

-¡Hola!- dijo ella con alegría.

-hola…-contestó él.

-bonito día ¿verdad?

Miró el cielo azul y sonrió por primera vez en la mañana.

-si… muy bonito.

La niña sonrió y miró con curiosidad sus tatuajes. Aang de inmediato captó esto.

-son del color del cielo- comentó ella- también azules como el mar… me gusta esa combinación.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Shanti ¿y tú?

-Aang- contestó él. Después de un minuto de silencio Aang continuó- ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-no tengo nadie con quien jugar…

Aang asintió brevemente y ella sonrió.

-¿quieres jugar conmigo?

Aang sonrió.

-seguro.

La niña con renovado ánimo se levantó de su asiento de un brinco y sacó de su lado una pequeña canastita que llevaba consigo. Extendió afanada un mantel, acomodó tazas y platos, sacó animales de juguete y le pidió a Aang que se sentara en la hierba.

-bienvenido al té de esta mañana señorito Aang- dijo de manera pomposa y seria- el señor Cuackie- dijo indicando a un peluche de un pato tortuga- desea que se siente a su lado… por aquí- le indicó.

Aang sonrió e hizo lo que ella le mandaba.

-el pez Koi no ha podido venir hoy- comentó después de un tiempo la niña- el clima de este lugar no está muy mojado para su gusto pero…- y entonces sacó un peluche muy parecido a Momo- Zoobie si puede acompañarnos… no te comportes mal- le dijo al inanimado a manera de regaño.

Y entonces hizo que sacaba té en las tazas y que en los platitos ponía pan y se los tendió a Aang con una sonrisa. El avatar se sonrojó cuando notó las miradas de unos nobles que lo reconocieron y miraron escépticos de que el avatar jugara con su pequeña princesita al té.

-señor Aang cuénteme… ¿qué tal ha estado su día?

-maravilloso…- contestó e hizo que daba otro sorbo a su té hasta que la niña carraspeó y lo miraba de manera reprobatoria.

-dígame señorita Shanti.

-el meñique- susurró. Indicándole a Aang la manera adecuada de coger la taza. Aang hizo lo que le pidió y se sonrojó cuando jóvenes de su edad le daban miradas burlescas.

-Zoobie deja eso, es el pastelillo de nuestro invitado.

Pasaron así unos 15 minutos hasta que se cansaron de jugar eso, guardaron las cosas y Aang se puso a mostrarle técnicas de aire control. Shanti reía feliz viendo los movimientos complicados que realizaba el avatar hasta que un repentino mareo la invadió, su piel se puso pálida y cayó sentada en el suelo algo alterada. El avatar se alarmó.

-Shanti, ¿estás bien?

La niña sonrió ocultando su malestar y se incorporó con esfuerzo.

-si- dijo con una sonrisa- el té no me ha caído muy bien.

Aang sonrió de vuelta pero no pudo tranquilizarse. Pasaron así unos minutos hasta que Shanti vio a su hermano correr hasta el palacio algo distraído y cabizbajo. Sabía que algo andaba mal con él y quiso de todas formas ayudarlo.

Se levantó rápidamente y cogió la canastita con sus cosas. Aang se asustó.

-aun no te has repuesto- dijo.

-en serio…fue el té- intentó sonar graciosa. Aang seguía con el ceño fruncido- jugaremos otro día- declaró.

-¿seguro te puedes ir sola?

-claro que si- comentó con entusiasmo- se me hace tarde… nos vemos próximamente…

Aang se quedó observando como la niña se alejaba por el parque hacia quien sabe dónde. Aang aun no sabía que la adorable Shanti era hermano de Torán y que era justo a él a quien iba buscando.

* * *

**N/A:** es el fin por ahora y quiero advertirles que desde ahora puede pasar un buen tiempo antes de volver a actualizar. No se preocupen, no planeo abandonar la historia y trataré de publicar lo más pronto que pueda. Espero les siga gustando la historia y no se olviden de ella. Con respecto a Castigo Divino actualizaré en pocos días…

Me despido

Katitabender


	9. Como el Pai Sho

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE**

¡Hola a todos los fieles lectores de esta historia! Perdón por la tardanza. Mis propios problemas personales además de mi falta de inspiración han causado este retraso. Sigo disculpándome aunque sé que no hay excusa.

Espero este capítulo disculpe todo el tiempo perdido y que sea de su agrado. Gracias a todos los lectores de esta historia, especialmente a **Kori, **gracias por tus comentarios. Cualquier crítica o sugerencia, háganla, me ayuda al momento de escribir.

* * *

**Capitulo#9:** Como el Pai Sho.

Torán se encontraba viendo sus músculos en el pequeño estanque del palacio cuando Katara apareció. La chica lo miró de manera divertida al notar que él aun no sabía de su presencia. El sol de esas horas del día estaba muy fuerte y la maestra agua, decidiendo que no podía aguantar más carraspeó potentemente causando que el joven príncipe cometiera movimientos tontos.

Ella rió y él apenado se rascó la parte inferior de la nuca.

-bueno…- declaró torpemente- No esperaba esto.

-eso mismo le dijo Sokka a mis padres cuando le revelaron mi futuro nacimiento, pero como ves…- se encogió de hombros- aquí estoy.

Torán, por primera vez en un tiempo algo largo permitió relajarse y recorrió a la maestra agua con la vista hasta que ella se sentó a la sombra de un frondoso árbol esperando por él a unírsele.

Algo dudoso caminó hasta estar junto a ella. Desde donde estaban podía verse los patos tortugas recorrer el estanque con pequeños chapoteos. Aves volar sobre el agua tocando con suavidad el líquido con sus alas. No pasó mucho antes de que se enfrentaran cara a cara. Katara suspiró pesadamente sabiendo lo que venía.

-yo, te he venido a pedir disculpas.

-¿Disculpas?- se sorprendió él- ¿Por qué?

-me di cuenta que me he comportado como una tonta ayer- repuso- el problema no es contigo y como una cobarde descargué mi rabia en ti, creo que eso, por lo menos, merece venir a pedir una disculpa ¿no?

Torán sonrió simpáticamente y agarró las dos manos de la joven con suavidad.

-Katara. Te perdoné casi inmediatamente después del incidente aunque- comentó juguetón- es lindo ver tu preocupación por mí.

-eres mi amigo, se supone que me debo preocupar.

-o quizá es porque sientes algo más.

-Torán…

Él se acercó peligrosamente a ella casi hasta que respiraban el mismo aire, sus alientos chocaron y Katara se perdió completamente en el momento que sus ojos, empezaron a cerrarse, estaban tan cerca que el crujir de una rama hizo que ambos saltaran a la distancia.

Era la reina, madre de Torán, que estaba un poco cerca de ellos con un pergamino en sus manos.

Su rostro se iluminó al ver a Katara.

-¡Gracias a los espíritus!- exclamó- señorita Katara han enviado esta misiva de la nación del fuego, ha entregarse de inmediato al avatar Aang.

Katara agarró el pergamino con algo de cuidado, le dio una última mirada a Torán y luego a la reina, hizo una leve reverencia a modo de respeto.

-Me encargaré de dársela de inmediato, señora.

Y diciendo eso se fue rumbo a su casa.

**XXXX**

En los lugares más recónditos de una selva ubicada en la nación del fuego, se encontraba un tipo de cuartel general con tropas enemigas del señor del fuego Zuko listas para la batalla. En una pequeña pero fina tienda, justo en lo alto de una pequeña colina, se encontraba la princesa Azula alistando su uniforme militar.

Tenía el pelo como anteriormente lo usaba y ahora, en lugares específicos había acomodado unas afiladas dagas para dar golpes rápidos y certeros a sus oponentes. Frunció el ceño enormemente cuando sintió a alguien irrumpir en su habitación. Se volteó para ver al mismo hombre que la había ayudado hacía poco tiempo.

-¿Por qué se coloca el uniforme?- preguntó- todavía no es tiempo de la batalla.

-he recobrado mis fuerzas- contestó- y este plan se está tardando demasiado. Creo que es el momento de tomar la situación en mis propias manos.

El hombre no contestó pero simplemente se dispuso a sentarse tranquilamente frente a una gran mesa de Pai Sho que estaba en el lugar.

-¿le gustaría jugar?

Azula lo miró con ironía.

-No perderé mi tiempo en eso…

-por favor…- continuo él- hagámoslo como la última partida amistosa que tendremos antes de su ida.

La joven princesa suspiró y fue a sentarse cerca del señor examinando las piezas ante ella.

-haga su primer movimiento- ordenó él.

Ella sonrió, sabiendo exactamente a donde mover.

El señor movió la pieza como que si ese movimiento no tuviera gran importancia.

Bajo la luz de las velas pasaron horas en ese lugar moviendo las piezas de un lado a otro, tratando de ganarle al enemigo. Azula se devanaba el cerebro tratando de hallar su siguiente jugada mientras su acompañante, muy tranquilo, movía la siguiente pieza como que si aquel juego fuera algo simple y aburrido.

Después de dos horas el hombre pudo proclamar su victoria a la princesa, quien azotó su puño sobre la mesa en frustración. El hombre la observó fijamente antes de hablar.

-ahora, si ha aprendido algo ¿puede relacionar esto con la vida?

Ella se enderezó sin poder encontrar palabras saliendo de su boca.

-desde que comencé a jugar- comentó él- yo tenía un plan, al contrario de usted- Azula agrandó los ojos, sorprendida- me tomó mucho tiempo vencerla, dos horas exactas, pero lo conseguí, la derroté y no importó el tiempo.

-dígame, esto que tiene que ver con mi situación, aun tengo que marcharme.

-Princesa Azula…- repuso calmadamente- ¿hasta dónde cree que hubiera podido llegar sin un plan estudiado de ataque?

No contestó.

-a mi parecer no muy lejos. A usted le parece que el plan que hemos ideado es muy tardado y ha tomado demasiado tiempo pero dígame, ¿no es mejor algo lento pero seguro que algo rápido pero mortal?

La princesa asintió levemente.

-si se hubiera ido así, a batallar sola, no habría pasado mucho tiempo antes de que hubiera sido encarcelada y yo no habría sido capaz de liberarla. Nuestro plan será lento pero tarde o temprano el avatar y todos sus amigos caerán, uno por uno. A mí me parece esperar a que ese día llegue. Si usted decide adelantarse, no se arrepienta después.

-¿y qué haré durante todo el tiempo que dure la ejecución de ese plan tan famoso?- preguntó ella con enojo.

-¿Por qué mejor no me lo dice usted?

Ella sonrió con suficiencia y pronunció misteriosamente.

-¿me podría llamar a Moh Lee? Tengo una tarea especial para él.

**XXXX**

Aang enrolló el pergamino mirando a la nada con suma preocupación. Katara, Sokka y Toph estaban en la sala junto con él, esperando las noticias. Un suave viento entró por las ventanas removiéndoles las ropas y silbando de una manera casi fantasmal y espeluznante.

Se oyó un solo suspiro seguido de las siguientes palabras:

-Azula escapó de prisión.

Sokka y Katara voltearon a verse preocupados mientras Toph seguía con su cara orientada a la nada.

-y en el palacio ha habido enormes problemas desde hace semanas que nadie, nadie había sido capaz de informarme.

-Zuko debe tener una razón- respondió el guerrero de la tribu agua.

-¡nada justifica esto!- exclamó el avatar enojado- el escape de Azula puede significar una segunda guerra…

-ella no está en su capacidades mentales- comentó Katara.

-de eso no podemos estar seguros. Después de todo, escapó. A mi parecer ella está muy lúcida.

-¿entonces qué vas a hacer?- preguntó la ciega, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

-volveré cuanto antes a la nación del fuego.

-¡pero aun no terminamos aquí!- se escandalizó Sokka.

-ahí es donde tu entras- dijo Aang seriamente- te quedarás aquí hasta que las cosas calmen.

-¡Que!- gritaron Toph y Sokka al mismo tiempo, viéndose con un sano rubor al final.

Pues lo que han oído. Yo me marcho. Sokka, quedas al cargo de esta situación.

* * *

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	10. Si tan solo pudiera arreglarse

**AVATAR NO ES MIO… PERO ME GUSTARÍA QUE FUERA.**

Hola, ha pasado unos días desde que publiqué él verdadero capitulo nueve, ahora publico el diez esperando que siga el apoyo para esta historia. Este capítulo que dejo es muy romántico, se basa en alguna especie de recuerdos. Es mas como relleno, pero me va dando la pauta para los demás capítulos. En el próximo habrá más de Sokka y Toph, Zuko y Mai aparecerán también. Eun Sung hará nueva aparición al igual que Azula.

Por el momento disfruten este…

* * *

**Capitulo#10:** Si tan solo pudiera arreglarse…

Katara miraba con algo de tristeza como Aang empacaba sus cosas y las acomodaba en la espalda de Appa para partir inmediatamente a la nación del fuego. Suspiró mientras sostenía para él una pequeña manta un poco de provisiones para el viaje. Se estaba acercando a las 6 de la tarde. El viento estaba muy frío y los rayos del sol ya estaban desapareciendo del horizonte.

Por cuestiones de comodidad Aang había decidido viajar de noche, con el clima más fresco y con la mente más calma. Mientras empacaba sus cosas no dejaba de ver de reojo a Katara, quien estaba acariciando suavemente la nariz de Appa. Sonrió al ver los gestos de su bisonte ante el contacto de la morena y por un momento casi sintió el mismo como las manos de ella recorrían su rostro.

Alejó aquellos sentimientos y terminando de empacar bajó con gracia de su amigo para dirigirse a la chica.

Katara levantó la vista hacia él un momento con una mirada indescifrable para él. Este era el _"Hasta luego"_ de ambos.

-te traje esto- y le pasó el pequeño bulto que sostenía en sus brazos. Aang lo agarró de inmediato sin dejar de verla- te ayudará a tu viaje.

-gracias…- suspiró. Volteó hacia la casa que estaban compartiendo esperando a que Sokka o Toph salieran.

Katara adivinando sus intenciones agregó.

-Sokka anda en palacio en una reunión con la reina- Aang asintió distraídamente- y Toph no piensa salir. Está muy molesta contigo por dejar a Sokka en casa.

Aang echó una mirada divertida y caminó hacia Appa.

-entonces supongo que debo marcharme ya.

La joven asintió lentamente.

-volveré cuando las cosas en la nación del fuego estén más calmadas- la miró con algo de tristeza- así que…

-¿adiós?

-si- respondió con firmeza- adiós.

Subió a la cabeza del bisonte con elegancia provocando que la ráfaga de viento que había creado para impulsarse desacomodara la ropa de Katara. Le echó un último vistazo a la morena antes de que su amigo despegara al cielo, dejando cosas muy pequeñas atrás, la ciudad y el resto de lo que en ella habitaba.

Katara entró arrastrando los pies a su casa y se sentó con pesadez en una silla de su comedor. Agarró una taza que estaba frente a ella y empezó a darle vuelta entre sus dedos como forma de entretenimiento. Oyó la puerta de la cocina abrirse para encontrarse a Toph con un rostro de malas pulgas.

-por lo menos habrá paz para ti- dijo con voz seca- ¡quién sabe cuánto tendré que aguantar yo!

Katara sonrió con algo de tristeza y vio a través de la ventana con melancolía. Después de un largo suspiro pronunció- a veces, desearía que pudiéramos arreglarlo…

-¿arreglar el que?

Katara se encogió de hombros y dijo suavemente- no lo sé… solo que a veces, extraño tenerlo de amigo. Si tan solo lo pudiéramos arreglar…

**XXXX**

Mientras, a unos kilómetros lejos, acostado en la cabeza de su bisonte viendo las estrellas, el avatar seguía su viaje ininterrumpido rumbo a la nación del fuego. Desde que se le había informado el escape de Azula y el descontrol en el palacio, literalmente no había hecho otra cosa más que pensar en eso. Ni siquiera había escrito a Eun Sung pero, ya tendría algo de tiempo.

Y de un momento comenzaron a inundarle la mente un montón de pensamientos de su novia. Recuerdos felices que en un momento conectaron su mente con los recuerdos de Katara y él. Rodó frustrado mientras recordó la fría despedida de hoy, definitivamente nada parecida a las de antes…

_Estaba a punto de empezar otro de sus viajes como avatar y mientras empacaba sus cosas y las acomodaba en Appa, no pudo dejar de sentirse triste. Acababa de pelear con Katara. Todo por su culpa._

_El cumpleaños de la joven sería muy pronto y Aang, sin pensar en sus deberes de avatar le había prometido que estaría con ella ese día a capa y espada. Pero a los espíritus les gustaba contradecirlo y había sido enviado urgente a una misión secreta. Motivo por el que fallaría a Katara esta vez._

_Pero no había encontrado la manera para decirle pues no quería hacerla sentir mal. Estaba meditando como hacerlo cuando un político impertinente comenzó a hablar abiertamente con él de ese tema cosa que hizo que Katara se diera cuenta de inmediato y no precisamente por él._

_Recordó haberla visto con aquella expresión de dolor, los ojos llorosos y la mirada perdida en él. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo ella salió corriendo al jardín, dejándolo a él estancado en su lugar._

_Suspiró mientras terminaba y bajó con gracia del bisonte para dirigirse rumbo al jardín, justo donde sabía ella se encontraría. En esos momentos, supuso, debía estar más calmada y quizá, solo quizá, querría conversar con él._

_Y llegando a una zona muy arborizada dentro de enorme palacio, la encontró a ella sentada en una banca, con las manos juntas sobre sus rodillas, el pelo siendo acariciado por la brisa del viento y en sus ojos una expresión de dolor._

_Apartó la vista cuando lo vio acercarse a ella cosa que hizo que Aang se arrodillara ante ella algo indefenso. Como un verdadero hombre que la amaba._

_-lo siento- sollozó, ganándose una mirada de ella- debía habértelo dicho antes. Quería estar contigo Katara, lo juro, por un momento yo desearía…- ella lo miraba atentamente con amor y compasión en su rostro- me encantaría no ser el avatar y tener deberes solo contigo pero no es así- una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla y habló algo exasperado- me llegó una misiva urgente y tengo que responder a ese llamado. Traté de decirte- dijo llorando- juro que lo traté y lo lamento…_

_En ese momento Katara agarró la cara del joven entre sus dos manos con fuerza y empezó a limpiar las lágrimas una por una._

_-no pude decirte porque no quería decepcionarte. No es la primera vez que quedo mal ante ti._

_-Aang, es cierto que estaba molesta, creo que aun lo estoy pero nunca…- acariciaba ambos lados de su cara con suavidad y amor. En esos momentos el joven avatar cerró sus ojos por la caricia- ¡nunca! Estaría decepcionada de ti. Por los espíritus, nunca estaría decepcionada de ti._

_Se abrazaron desesperadamente, sabiendo que ese sería el último abrazo sincero que tendrían en dos meses. Aang acarició el cabello de su amada con dulzura, empapándose de su olor, mientras Katara pasó las manos por los hombros del joven y tiraba de él fuertemente para llenar cualquier espacio._

_Después de un rato ambos estaban caminando abrazados rumbo a Appa. Se detuvieron vacilantes frente al bisonte y se vieron con amor un buen tiempo. El joven avatar tuvo que romper aquel maravilloso silencio._

_-nos veremos pronto-dijo._

_Katara asintió levemente algo entristecida pero más calmada._

_-hagamos algo- dijo Aang con alegría. Katara lo miró con curiosidad invitándolo a seguir- escribámonos todo este tiempo Katara, así no sentiremos tanto la ausencia del otro. En tus cartas, cuéntamelo todo. Sea alegre, divertido, triste, melancólico, enojado, no importa, lo deseo saber, todo…_

_La joven maestra agua sonrió y dijo suavemente- solo si tú haces eso también…_

_-lo haré- declaró. Y se inclinó a besarla suavemente. Ella llevó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus suaves manos apretaban dulcemente su cabeza, acercándolo más a ella, mientras él la agarró por la cintura levantándola un poco para tener mejor acceso a sus labios._

_Se separaron después de un leve momento y él se impulsó con su aire control para subir a su amigo. Despegó sutilmente rumbo al reino tierra, no antes de darle una última mirada a ella._

Aang rodó nuevamente sobre él mismo ante ese recuerdo y abrió los ojos con pesadez a la infinidad del espacio. Poco a poco se llevó una mano a su frente y suspiró con voz ronca.

-si tan solo pudiéramos arreglarlo…

* * *

**N/A:** ¿les gustó? Ojalá sí. Espero sea digno de algún review y nuevamente agradezco el apoyo que le dan a esta y a mis otras historias. Gracias a los que leen, a los que comentan, a los que siguen la historia y a los que la han agregado a favoritos. Son grandes chicos y no valdría la pena escribir sin ustedes. Hasta el próximo capítulo


	11. Observaciones

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE.**

Hola… llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar esta historia pero espero que su apoyo para este fic siga igual o mejor que antes.

Estoy muy feliz porque he llegado a más de 100 reviews. **¡YEAH! ¡WOW!** Soy feliz, gracias por comentar. En fin, me he esmerado con este capítulo. Ojalá y les guste…

* * *

**Capitulo#11:** Observaciones.

Por la ventana podían verse los rayos de sol entrando con facilidad e inundando las habitaciones del palacio. Las paredes rojizas brillaban a la luz de la mañana otorgando comodidad y satisfacción a los residentes. Un fino olor a pan recién horneado recorría los pasillos y los pasos de los guardias llenaban el silencio del ambiente.

Sentado solo en aquella gran mesa (algo que se había vuelto muy habitual desde el atentado a Mai) Zuko llenaba con abundancia su pan tostado con la llamada mermelada roja, especial de la nación del fuego. Comía mecánicamente su desayuno mientras, de reojo, podía observar como los sirvientes lo miraban con lastima y tristeza.

Las miradas tan incomodas solo hicieron que disfrutara menos aquello que se consideraba, la comida más importante del día. Después de limpiar su boca fieramente con su servilleta y tirarla a un lado de la mesa, partió por los corredores a la habitación de Mai.

Como era de esperarse las curanderas le obstaculizaron el paso. Desde hacía tres días Mai les había dado indicaciones para no dejarlo pasar. No sabía si era porque lo odiaba o porque quizá la sola presencia suya le volvía a la mente los recuerdos de su hijo no nacido.

Intentar patalear, vociferar, exigir, habría sido inútil, se conformó con suspirar sonoramente mientras, con pesadez se sentaba en la fría cerámica del suelo. Cerró sus ojos cuando apoyó la cabeza sobre la pared, recordando aquellos besos apasionados que compartió con su novia en el pasado.

Cuando aquellos labios devoraban los suyos con frenesí, demostrando sin palabras todo el amor que sentía el uno por el otro. Recordó el tacto de aquellas manos que lo atraían más cerca, aquellos labios rojos que rozaban con pasión cada centímetro de su cara antes de regresar nuevamente a su boca, recordó aquella cintura tan fina que él fue capaz de explorar, todo eso en un instante mientras un súbito carraspeo lo detuvo de soñar de repente.

Ahí, de pie frente a él se encontraba Eun Sung, mostrando una sonrisa espectacular de oreja a oreja. La chica cogió una de sus manos instándolo a levantarse y lo condujo de manera emocionada a las afueras, más precisamente al jardín del palacio.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que el joven de la cicatriz apenas pudo articular un:

-¿pero qué ocurre?

La joven, sin dejar de correr, volteó a verlo de manera espectacular, sacando a relucir aquellos dientes blancos y brillantes.

-¡Un bisonte! ¿Sabes lo que significa?- hubo un momento de pausa en el que solo podían escucharse los pasos apresurados de ambos- ¡Aang! ¡Aang volvió!

Justo al desembocar en el jardín vio a su amigo acariciar suavemente a su bisonte con una sonrisa de lado. No supo cuando pero pudo sentir a la mano de Eun Sung salir de su agarre y armar carrera hacia su novio. Aang volteó con una sonrisa algo, indescifrable y abrazó su novia por la cintura plantando un rápido beso en su frente. Rápidamente el maestro aire dirigió una rápida mirada molesta a Zuko que solo atinó en tragar saliva sonoramente.

Dejó a la chica a un lado, cosa que hizo que la joven lo mirará extrañada y triste, y caminó rápidamente al señor del fuego con mirada molesta. Zuko llevó su vista al suelo y se puso a contar los diferentes tonos verdosos que el sol daba al césped en diferentes matices.

Supo que lo tuvo enfrente cuando una sombra cubrió al sol de manera parcial. Aun reticente levantó su vista a su amigo quien, esperaba de manera paciente una palabra del señor del fuego.

-hola…- susurró Zuko algo distante.

-hola- contestó Aang de manera fría. Callaron unos minutos, tiempo en el que pudieron oír como Eun Sung se acercaba algo dubitativa y posaba su mano en el hombro de su novio. Aang miró a la chica aun algo serio y luego regresó su entera atención a Zuko- ¿sabes que tenemos que hablar, verdad?

El chico asintió lentamente llevando su mirada nuevamente al suelo.

-entonces, andando- proclamó el avatar.

No pudieron dar ni dos pasos cuando la chica apresó la mano del avatar, mirándolo de manera deseosa.

-pero Aang…

Él se volvió completamente hacia ella agarrando su rostro entre sus grandes, fuertes, cálidas y algo callosas manos- debo hablar con Zuko. Te veré luego.

La chica asintió con algo de tristeza y frunció sus labios, levantando su cabeza un poco para que Aang la besara. Se sorprendió y entristeció enormemente cuando él no cumplió sus deseos y le dio un beso corto en la mejilla antes de seguir nuevamente a Zuko.

**XXXX**

Era una vista que nunca había sido de curiosidad para ella pero, desde su liberación se había hecho más que habitual. Se filtraba silenciosamente por las mañanas siguiendo a aquel hombre que en pocas semanas le había dado concejos y misteriosamente se fue tornando en su amigo. Al inicio de los días había sido curiosidad plena, seguirlo para ver su rutina de entrenamiento era útil con la suya propia pero luego se fue tornando en algo más satisfactorio que estratégico.

Ahora ver su rutina, los elegantes movimientos, los golpes certeros y agresivos era lo de menos. Lo que si le importaba ahora era poder recorrer su vista por los músculos fuertes de su ancha espalda, por los estilizados músculos de su abdomen, por aquellos músculos de sus brazos. Casi derretirse por cada gota de sudor que atravesaba su cuerpo, ese era su nuevo entretenimiento y se sintió estúpida al verse pensando en un hombre por primera vez de la manera que ella lo hacía.

Sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su vientre y solo ahí decidió que ya había tenido suficiente por ese día. Dio pasos cortos y silenciosos alejándose del lugar lo más rápido posible sin percatarse que podía pisar una rama hasta que lo hizo. El crujir del objeto fue algo perceptible que el hombre dejó a la mitad su entrenamiento y miró a todos lados con sentidos felinos.

La chica se quedó quieta un momento y solo se permitió volver a respirar cuando notó como el hombre cogía su rumbo al lado opuesto al de ella. Llevó su mano a su pecho, intentando calmarlo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás dubitativa. A medida que avanzaba, sintió su espalda toparse con algo y volteó solo para encontrarse a quien ella había estado observando con una sonrisa y sus brazos cruzados, mostrándolo arrogante.

De un salto algo escandaloso se separó considerablemente de él y vio a todos lados nerviosa, menos a sus ojos.

-princesa Azula ¿Qué hace aquí?

-me desperté más temprano de lo normal, lo vi caminando en esta dirección y decidí seguirlo…

El asintió no del todo convencido viendo como Azula emprendía una rápida retirada. Él caminó algo detrás de ella y con voz segura preguntó.

-¿no quiere entrenar conmigo? Sería bueno para ambos.

-será en otra ocasión, ahora tengo que buscar a Moh Lee, estoy segura que ha traído información muy valiosa para mí.

Diciendo eso se retiró algo altiva, pasando entre la maleza, los arboles y flores rumbo al campamento.

**XXXX**

-debe ser solo mi imaginación- suspiró Eun Sung mientras se sentaba en un mullido cojín de la sala de una veraniega casa que se encontraba relativamente cerca del palacio del señor del fuego Zuko. Apoyándose en sus piernas y con sus manos rozando de manera distraída el cojín, repasó su vista por la madera algo fina y vieja que conformaba el techo de la casa y además se detuvo en los cuadros familiares colocados en una pequeña mesa en una de las tantas esquinas de la sala.

Un olor a delicioso té caliente inundó sus fosas nasales y dirigió una sonrisa agradecida a una joven que se acercaba a ella con una bandeja algo grande en sus manos.

La bandeja fue colocada entre ambas y luego con algo de cuidado su joven acompañante destapó un par de panes algo grandes y calientes. Cogió una de las tazas y roció en ella algo de azúcar para luego soplarla un poco y llevársela a la boca.

Sintió el liquido caliente recorrer su esófago con rapidez y de pronto enviar una onda de calor rápida pero perceptible a todo su cuerpo, distrayéndola un momento pero no del todo de sus preocupaciones. Había buscado refugio en aquella amiga que, a pesar de conocerse poco tiempo, logró ganarse su confianza y convertirse en una de sus amigas mas intimas. Ahora, al momento de empezar a atardecer y en vista de que Aang seguramente seguía ocupado con Zuko, decidió ir a verla y contarle sus inquietudes.

-Aang se comportó muy raro conmigo hoy…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-parecía evadirme- comentó- y nunca besó mis labios… esos labios que han esperado un beso suyo desde hace semanas.

-seguro venía preocupado…- comentó la otra casi restándole importancia- sabes que lo que ha ocurrido las últimas semanas debe tenerlo estresado.

-Zuko me dijo que no le comentaría hasta su regreso… ¿podría ser…?- calló a mitad de la pregunta algo confundida- no, no creo que Zuko le avisara y además, aunque esté estresado el siempre, siempre, tiene tiempo para mí. Debe haber algo más, lo sé.

-Eun Sung ¿pero qué dices?- preguntó con dulzura y suavidad- sé que no conozco mucho al avatar Aang pero según lo que me has dicho, y eso que me has dicho mucho, parece quererte. Así que no te preocupes.

Mucho más tranquila Eun Sung abrazó a su amiga y el sobó suavemente su espalda.

-gracias Onji… en este año de conocerte me has demostrado ser una gran amiga…

La otra joven sonrió maliciosamente a sus espaldas y fingiendo como lo había hecho antes repitió una y otra vez.

-Tú también querida amiga, tu también…

**XXXX**

A partir de las tres de la tarde en Lao Mi Sokka se recostó cómodamente en una hamaca en el jardín de la casa de su hermana. Pretendía dormir y disfrutar de la frescura del aire que irradiaban las hojas de los arboles cuando sintió un ruido algo estrepitoso. El estruendoso sonido prácticamente lo tumbó de la hamaca e hizo que el chico abriera desmesuradamente sus ojos con precaución.

Le costó algo de tiempo poder identificar la fuente del escándalo pero cuando lo hizo pudo percatarse de que era su amiga Toph practicando como la mayoría de las tardes su tierra control.

Sonrió al notar la concentración en la joven y dio sorbo a un pequeño refresco de frutas que tenía a su lado y cuya función era hacer más placentera aquella tarde de su descanso. Suspiró feliz mientras cruzaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y cruzaba los pies de manera despreocupada.

Desde finales de la guerra no había tenido la oportunidad de observar a su amiga con sus finos movimientos y esta vez, a raíz de su siesta de relajación, decidió echar un vistazo al asunto.

Vio como la tierra era modelada a favor de la joven y de pronto se encontró balbuceando algunas cosas en susurros. Cuando su amiga se detuvo se sintió algo preocupado y abrió los ojos solo para encontrarla muy cerca de él, a punto de poner la mano sobre su boca. El joven se exaltó, intentando esquivar las intenciones de su amiga solo para encontrarse, de pronto, tendido en el suelo y con un gran dolor en su espalda.

Muy molestó gritó a pulmón:

-¡pero qué te pasa, Toph!

La joven resopló fuertemente apartando algunos mechones de su cara y se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-¿Qué me pasa a mi? ¿Qué te pasa a ti?- gritó- soy ciega no sorda. Tus absurdos parloteos me han hecho perder la concentración.

-ni te estoy hablado a ti- gritó él a manera de defensa.

-¡pues a mí no me importa si es a mí, o al espíritu del aire o incluso a la perturbada vocecita que seguro inunda tu cabeza! ¡Lo que quiero es que te calles!- hubo un rato de silencio en el que Sokka no supo que agregar- solo porque dejamos que te hospedes en nuestra casa quiere decir que vamos a deja que interrumpas nuestras tareas diarias así que, por última vez te digo, compórtate ya.

Diciendo su última y amenazadora palabra la joven mostró su espalda a Sokka y caminó justo a donde anteriormente estaba entrenando.

* * *

**N/A:** gracias por leer y cualquier review sea por sugerencia o critica o por cualquier otro motivo será bienvenido. Son grandes chicos y me animan a seguir escribiendo. También les agradezco a los que han agregado la historia a favoritos y a los que la siguen.

Me despido.


End file.
